Our Sweet Symphony
by Ruichi-chan
Summary: Rukia le dice a Ichigo lo que siente por él, qué le respondió? Ahora tendrán que enfrentar sus sentimientos y aceptar la realidad. Byakuya ayuda o empeora? Todos están locos! IchiRuki 100% Pasen y dejen sus reviews COMPLETE!
1. Fuera de Sintonía

**Holiss, Ruichi-chan: el regreso!!!**

**Esta es una historia que no tiene NADA que ver con ****"Amor en Juego", **** sí voy a continuarla, pero esta mini-idea me vino a la mente y pues, la adapte para mis lindos personajes de BLEACH, de Kubo Tite-sama.**

**Bueno, espero les guste, será corta, máximo 4 cap.**

**Simbología:**

**-bla bla bla- diálogos**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flashback**_

**Enjoy it!!!**

CAPÍTULO I

"Si tu felicidad estuviera en mis manos, seguro se me escaparía entre los dedos…es por eso que me da miedo, extender mis manos hacia ti"

FUERA DE SINTONÍA

Rukia caminaba a la escuela junto a ese muchacho de cabello tan llamativo. No era su obligación asistir a clases, sólo lo hacía por diversión, para poder pasar más tiempo junto a él, sólo por eso…

_Flashback_

_-Rukia-chan…Rukia-chan!_

_-Qué sucede, Orihime-san?_

_-Estás muy distraída últimamente_

_-No es nada, son sólo problemas de la Soul Society…nada de qué preocuparse_

_-No piensas irte de nuevo, verdad, Rukia?-preguntó Tatsuki_

_Rukia volteó a ver a la joven, y le sonrió. Se habían hecho muy amigas, incluso le habían contado entre Orihime y ella lo sucedido hasta ese momento…Tatsuki también había adquirido habilidades al estar tanto tiempo cerca de Ichigo, y les había ayudado en la batalla contra Aizen._

_-Incluso si no estoy aquí, Ichigo se encargaría de exterminar a los Hollows que sean capaces de traspasar la barrera creada por el noveno escuadrón…_

_-No lo haría si tú no estás aquí para apoyarlo!_

_-Él ya no necesita ni mi guía ni mi consejo, es más poderoso y hábil que yo, ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por él…_

_-Sí lo hay, Rukia-chan. –Rukia levantó la mirada hacia Orihime, que le sonreía dulcemente.- Puedes estar ahí, observándolo. Sólo con eso…haces más por él que todo lo que juntos haríamos los demás._

_-Yo sé que Ichigo los quiere a todos…_

_-Pero nunca como lo hace contigo_

_-Ichigo y yo solo somos amigos, ya se los dije una y otra v…_

_-Por qué te mientes, Rukia?_

_-No lo hago…sólo…-Rukia bajó su cabeza, inundada por esas emociones tan humanas que últimamente la perturbaban más de lo normal-…sólo…deseo que Ichigo no salga herido.-Levantó su cabeza para enfrentar a Tatsuki-…porque yo, tarde o temprano, tendré que regresar a la Soul Society, y él no puede venir conmigo…no quiero que sacrifique su vida por alguien que ni siquiera tiene una…_

_-Rukia-chan, tú amas a Kurosaki-kun, verdad? _

_-…Justamente porque lo hago…no lo voy a obligar a tomar una decisión…prefiero que encuentre a alguien aquí, y sea la persona más feliz de este mundo. Sólo con eso yo sería también muy feliz_

_-Eso de que la felicidad del otro es la tuya es una mierda!! Rukia, si lo amas, debes decírselo!!_

_-No lo haré. Es mi última palabra_

_Fin Flashback_

Rukia volteó a ver de reojo al joven de cabello naranja, y pensó en que pronto ya no caminaría con él a la escuela, ya no discutirían por cualquier estupidez, ya no pelearían juntos, ya no podría dar nada por él…

Ichigo volteó a verla en el momento justo en que ella desviaba la mirada hacia el otro lado. Frunció el ceño, había estado muy extraña desde el día en que se había quedado a dormir en casa de Tatsuki, una especie de pijamada…solo ella, Tatsuki y Orihime. Lo invadía la curiosidad de saber que había hecho que la había dejado tan decaída…pero no se atrevía a preguntar, más por miedo que por respeto a los sentimientos de Rukia. Keigo y Mizuiro le habían dicho que cuando las mujeres hacen esa clase de reuniones, platican sobre el chico que les gusta a cada una, y luego se aconsejan y dan apoyo para declarársele. Y si Rukia se había enamorado de alguien en el tiempo en que había vivido en Karakura?

-Oi…Rukia…?

-…-ella lo volteó a ver con extrema cautela-…nani?

-Te sientes mal? Últimamente estás decaída, y evitas a todo el mundo, te estás volviendo muy antisocial!

-No quiero oír eso de un tipo con cara de delincuente!!

-No tengo cara de delincuente, estúpida!!!

-Claro que sí!!! Pretendiendo ser el malo con ese ceño todo el maldito día fruncido!!!

-Enana del demonio

-Engendro descerebrado

-Buenos días, Kurosaki-san

-Buenos días, Ichigo-sama

Y se repetía. De un tiempo para acá varias chicas lo saludaban en la mañana, o en los pasillos, o cuando iba a entrar al baño, o se despedían…e Ichigo ni siquiera conocía a una octava parte de ellas. Sólo sabía el nombre de las que pertenecían al club de Tatsuki, de Ishida, o porque Keigo y Mizuiro las conocían por su popularidad. Pero eso a él no hacía más que molestarlo, ya que después de cada saludo, la enana lo ignoraba durante el día completo, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra para insultarlo, y eso, era frustrante.

-Nos vemos, Ichigo. Me adelanto

-Espera, Ruki…!!!

-Kurosaki-san, te ves muy bien hoy!!!- una chica que ni siquiera había visto antes lo tomó del brazo

-Quítate, no ves que estorbas!!!

-Qué malo, Kurosaki-san!!- pero no lo soltó

Ichigo forcejeó, pero cuando levantó la vista para gritarle a Rukia que lo esperara, ella ya no estaba. La buscó, pero su estatura tan corta no ayudaba para que la vislumbrara entre el mundo de estudiantes. Se soltó con rudeza del abrazo de la chica desconocida y corrió hacia el salón. Buscó a Rukia por todo el camino, pero no la vio. Rendido, dio vuelta en el último pasillo para ir al salón, y la encontró…con otro tipo. Él la saludaba, pero le alegró encontrar que Rukia seguía tan despistada como siempre. Vio como el tipo le tocó la frente, como si buscara fiebre en ella, y luego, pegó su frente a la de ella. Esto lo encabronó: sintió hervir su sangre, tensar sus músculos, y reaccionó inconsciente. Agarró al tipo del hombro tan pronto estuvo a su alcance, y lo giró bruscamente para despegarlo de Rukia. Luego la miró: estaba sonrojada, y lo miraba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. La tomó de la mano y entraron juntos al salón. No supo por qué lo hizo, o al menos eso deseaba creer, porque la verdad es que él conocía sus sentimientos desde hacía tiempo

_Flashback_

_-Ichigo, vayamos a ese nuevo lugar!!!_

_-A la fuente de sodas? –Ichigo se volteó para ver a Ishida, Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo_

_-Sí, esa, dicen que las meseras están de diez!!!_

_-Ya decía yo que era algo así, Keigo pervertido_

_-Ser pervertido es parte de la esencia de un hombre joven, Ichigo_

_-Como sea, no puedo ir_

_-Por qué? Nunca sales con nosotros, Ichigo!!! _

_-Le prometí a Rukia que hoy iríamos a ver esa estúpida película de Chappy…-todos sus amigos lo miraban asombrados, pero luego Ishida sonrió con suficiencia y se acomodó los lentes-De qué te ríes, imbécil?_

_-Qué clase de hombre le promete a una chica ir con ella a ver una película que trata de un personaje fantasioso e infantil?_

_-Un amigo_

_-Qué clase de "amigo" le promete…?_

_-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, y ya se los he repetido un chingo de veces: ella y yo no tenemos ninguna relación amorosa_

_-No mientas, Ichigo. Lo tuyo con ella puede que en un principio se haya tratado de simple camaradería, pero ya no es así…no es solo eso, y tú lo sabes_

_-Yo sé lo que quiero, y no es a ella_

_-Entonces, dile que no puedes ir con ella porque vas a salir con tus amigos. De todos modos Inoue-san o cualquier otra la pueden acompañar_

_-No lo voy a hacer: se lo prometí, no la voy a defraudar_

_-De acuerdo, entonces nos vamos. Que tengas suerte con Chappy y Rukia- los amigos de Ichigo salieron del salón. Ishida se rezagó un poco para decirle algo a Ichigo-. Sabes, yo sé qué clase de amigo promete esas cosas: aquel que desea dejar de ser solo eso._

_-…-cuando salió, cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a Ichigo solo-…lo sé, Ishida…lo sé muy bien_

_Fin Flashback_

La maestra entró, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Las clases de la mañana fueron las más largas y aburridas de toda su vida. De vez en cuando veía a Rukia de reojo, pero ella se veía tan aburrida como él, y lo que era peor, no lo volteaba a ver. Si hubiera sido así, seguro se hubiera enojado porque el 'idiota cabeza hueca' como solía llamarlo la miraba, y eso le disgustaba, y entonces hubieran comenzado una pelea…y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Pero justamente Rukia pensaba lo mismo, y también por eso no lo haría. No lo vería, para no tener que hacerlo más doloroso para los dos. En cuanto en timbre sonó, corrió con Tatsuki e Inoue para ir a desayunar juntas. Se fueron, dejando a Ichigo con sus amigos. Ishida se acercó a él, pero no le dirigió palabra. Sabía que Rukia estaba muy extraña con él, que ya no discutía, ni siquiera los había visto platicar. Pero no era solo con Ichigo: de un tiempo para acá Rukia no le hablaba a nadie que no fueran Arizawa e Inoue. Podía deducir que esas tres se traían entre manos algo, y algo malo, de lo contrario, Ichigo ya sabría de que se trata. A menos de que su secreto fuera sobre Ichigo.

~~O~~

-Rukia-chan, hoy llegaste tarde…

-Sí…es que ese Sempai me entretuvo en la entrada del salón

-Y ya le diste tu respuesta?

-Le dije que no. No le dí explicaciones porque no las necesita. Nada más me quedan tres días en Karakura, y luego, ya no podré volver

-Rukia, ya le dijiste a Ichigo que te vas a la Soul Society?

-Ni siquiera me atrevo a verlo a la cara

-No puedes irte sin hablar con él!!! Si lo haces, entonces Ichigo volverá a ser como era antes de que tú llegaras!!!

-…

-Lo ví…la manera en que reaccionó cuando te vio con Shidou-sempai. Estaba celoso, Rukia, porque tú eres de él…!

-Ni que fuera un objeto!!!

-Tú misma decidiste ser de Ichigo y de nadie más!! Te enamoraste de él!!

-Pero él no siente nada por mí que no sea cariño, respeto, amistad…él nunca me amará como yo lo hago!!!

-Te equivocas, Rukia-chan, estoy segura de que eres la persona más especial en la vida de Kurosaki-kun. Él te ama, no puedo equivocarme en eso, y lo hace desde hace tiempo…la manera en que te mira, en que te sonríe, en que te defiende…eres la única capaz de hacerlo reaccionar, la única a la que él se abre completamente

-Es lo que más miedo me da…cuando estoy con él, me muestro tal y como soy, no pongo las máscaras ni las murallas que generalmente me protegen, estoy indefensa ante él…me abro completamente a su voz, y eso, me hace sentir débil…me hace sentir que lo necesito, y lo único que nunca he deseado es depender de alguien

-Es codependencia, Rukia-chan. No puedes irte si hablar con él, sin decirle lo que sientes. Si no lo haces, te puedes arrepentir por el resto de la eternidad…

-…Yo…no lo sé

-Rukia, no eres la clase de persona que es débil, que duda y no arriesga todo por lo que desea!!! Sé fuerte, enfréntate a ti misma, y luego, enfrenta a Ichigo

-…

Rukia meditaba: no deseaba que Ichigo se olvidara de ella, que la odiara o le tuviera algún tipo de rencor por no decirle la verdad, él siempre era sincero con ella, ahora…era su turno

-Orihime-san, Tatsuki-san, necesito su ayuda…para declarármele a Ichigo…-el sonrojo apareció en su rostro, pero también una hermosa sonrisa. Es cierto, ella en realidad era así, enérgica, magnífica, decidida, y ahora, no había tiempo para dudar. Incluso si el cabeza hueca la rechazaba, ella no se quedaría toda la eternidad con la duda de su respuesta: daría todo lo que tuviera por ser feliz

-Y qué tienes en mente, Rukia?

-Eh…? Pues…no tengo ni idea, nunca había estado en una situación así…

-Mmmm…creo que la mejor manera de declarártele a Kurosaki-kun es, siendo DIRECTA!!!!

-Directa…?-preguntaron Rukia y Tatsuki al unísono

-Sí, si eres directa, entonces esto se resolverá lo más pronto posible y conseguirás tu objetivo sin ningún problema!!!

-Orihime-san, soy mujer, creo que lo mejor es hacerlo con tacto…

-Si lo haces con tacto, seguro Ichigo se desespera, te manda a la fregada por no saber lo que quieres decir, te dice que ordenes bien tus ideas y luego regreses

-Oh, qué buena descripción de Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan!!

-Sólo me apego a la realidad, mi querida Watson

-…"Watson"…Bueno, pero sigo creyendo que no está bien así. Ni modo que llegue y le diga: 'Ichigo, me gustas desde hace tiempo, más exactamente, TE AMO!', sería como echarme la soga al cuello; además, seguro que el idiota se enoja porque le grito y me termina cambiando el tema sin darse por enterado de que era una confesión…

-Oh, esa descripción también estuvo muy bien, Rukia-chan!!

-Conozco muy bien a Ichigo, pero no tengo idea de qué hacer en esta situación

-Aún así, creo que es mejor que lo hagas sin rodeos, ya no nos queda tiempo, tienes que hacerlo hoy mismo, Rukia!

-HOY MISMO!!! Ni siquiera tenemos idea de cómo puedo decírselo, es imposible que lo logremos hoy!!

-Lo haremos, tengo un plan infalible

-Un plan? Si hace un minuto no tenías ni idea de cómo íbamos a hacerlo!!!

-Escucha, desde que ya no te juntas con Ichigo, este se la pasa todo el día debajo de aquel árbol, recuerdas?

Rukia se ruborizó intensamente, cómo olvidarlo…esa había sido su última discusión…

_Flashback_

_Rukia e Ichigo caminaban hacia el salón de clases: se habían levantado muy temprano por culpa de Isshin, y por consiguiente, llegaron tempranísimo a la escuela. Estaba casi vacía, a excepción de los estudiantes que llegaron incluso antes que ellos. Ichigo bostezó sonoramente, lo que irritó a Rukia:_

_-No bosteces así, idiota. Ten un poco de educación_

_-Cállate, estoy de muy mal humor_

_-Y acaso es mi culpa?! No, verdad, entonces no me hables con ese tonito, Kurosaki, que por culpa de tu padre yo también estoy de malas!!_

_-Como sea, enana estúpida_

_-Rey de los descerebrados_

_-Entonces, más vale que te dirijas a mí como 'Rey' o 'Mi Señor', súbdita_

_-Súbdita?! Escúchame bien, organismo unicelular, si me vuelves a ofender, te destruiré algo muy valioso que traes colgando todo el día!!!_

_-Eres una pelada, Rukia!!! Primera, este 'organismo unicelular' es más poderoso y hábil que tú, y segunda, 'eso' que traigo colgando todo el día se llama pene…_

_-Eres un grosero, Ichigo!!! Yo me refería a tu insignia de shinigami sustituto!!! Ò///Ó_

_-Pues especifica, enana maligna!!!_

_-Tú tienes la culpa por malinterpretar todo, pervertido!!!_

_-Cualquiera que te escuchara decir eso habría pensado lo mismo que yo!!!_

_-Acaso Kurosaki-kun piensa en hacer 'cositas' malas con Rukia-chan?-le dijo Rukia con esa vocecita que Ichigo tanto odiaba_

_-Ya te lo dije, enana, cualquiera lo pensaría!!!_

_Rukia se ruborizó y desvió la mirada: Ichigo pensaba en ella de esa manera? Desde cuándo? _

_-No me malinterpretes, enana; cualquiera que estuviera en sano juicio y te viera así de plana no pensaría en ti como crees que yo lo hago. _

_Ichigo se fue, dejándola sola bajo ese árbol. Se enojó tanto que no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día más que para ser sarcástica e insultarlo. Cuando finalizaron las clases, Rukia aún seguía molesta, por lo que aceptó ir a dormir a casa de Tatsuki. Y desde esa noche, nada sería lo mismo._

_Fin Flashback_

-Entonces…le gusta sentarse bajo ese árbol

-Sí, todos los días. Está con los chicos, pero se la pasa perdido en sus pensamientos, ese Ichigo…

-Seguro que es tan idiota que piensa que aún sigo enojada por lo que me dijo, y por eso lo evito

-Y seguirá pensándolo hasta que le aclares tus sentimientos, Rukia-chan…

-Lo haré, entonces, cuál es tu plan, Tatsuki?

-Vas a ir hasta él, te sentarás a su lado, lo tomarás de la mano y le dirás 'Te Amo'…

Rukia se sonrojó: había visto esa escena en un manga que le había prestado Yuzu, y era demasiado vergonzoso como para hacerlo ella…

-En caso de que no funcione…

-Qué no dijiste que era infalible!!!?

-Rukia, Rukia…-le decía Tatsuki como si le hablara a un niño chiquito-, todo plan infalible tiene un margen de error…

-Entonces no sería infalible…

-Como sea, si no funciona, entonces, le dices que si puede ir a la azotea y te le declaras, sabes cómo, no?

-Y-Yo…he visto esa escena en algunos doramas. Una vez Yuzu y yo vimos como la protagonista era cruelmente rechazada después de que lo hizo…

-N-No me parece una buena referencia, Rukia-chan…no te preocupes, a ti seguro no te rechaza!

-S-Supongo que tienen razón…-dijo Rukia, muy poco convencida

-Entonces, pongamos en marcha en plan número uno!!!

-Bien!

Rukia estaba decidida, no fallaría. Bajó las escaleras hasta el patio y lo vio: Ichigo estaba sentado con todos sus amigos, pero tal como había dicho Tatsuki, no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Se sintió un poco culpable pero feliz al pensar que era por su culpa. Se acercó con cuidado, no quería que saliera corriendo. Pero antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, Ichigo volteó a verla. Ella se quedó inmóvil, penetrada por esos intensos ojos cafés. Por un momento pensó en huir, pero entonces tendría que volver a reunir valor. Siguió caminando mientras Ichigo la observaba.

~~O~~

Ichigo no escuchaba realmente lo que sucedía. Sus pensamientos volaban de un lugar a otro hasta aterrizar en una persona: Rukia. Por qué lo evitaba? No podía ser que aún estuviera enfadada con él por lo de que estaba plana y eso, pensar que eso había pasado justo debajo de ese árbol…en ese momento se sintió inquieto, como si alguien lo llamara; podía jurar haberla escuchado pronunciar su nombre, pero era imposible. Ella no iría por voluntad propia a hablar con él a menos de que no hubiera otra salida…en ese momento un olor delicioso inundó su alrededor: ese olor tan exquisito era de Rukia. Volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese olor de ensueño, y la vio. No era un espejismo, de eso estaba seguro. Se quedó un minuto viéndola, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desvanecerse, pero contra toda creencia, ella comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Ichigo no podía dejar de mirarla: su cabello era ligeramente alborotado por la brisa que soplaba, su piel blanquecina tomaba color con la luz del sol, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas; bajó para ver su cuerpo sublime: no tenía grandes medidas, y su estatura era reducida para su edad, pero no dejaba de ser hermosa, con unas piernas largas, torneadas, envidiables. Toda ella era como un ser de otro mundo, literalmente.

Cuando Rukia llegó hasta donde se encontraba, clavó sus ojos violetas en los suyos, pero él no rompió ese ansiado contacto

-Kuchiki-san, sucede algo?-preguntó Ishida, por lo que Rukia tuvo que romper el contacto; renuente, apartó la vista de los ojos de Ichigo y volteó a ver al chico que le había hecho la pregunta:

-Tengo que hablar con Ichigo, a solas

Esa fue señal suficiente. Keigo fue arrastrado de ahí por los otros tres mientras le gritaba a Ichigo cosas incoherentes como 'Maldito traidor!' ó 'Pensé que éramos amigos!'

Rukia volteó a ver a Ichigo: le encantaba verse reflejada en sus ojos, y a él no parecía molestarle.

-De qué quieres hablar, Rukia?

_**Continuará**_

**Hasta aquí este cap.**

**Como dije arriba, seguiré escribiendo "Amor en Juego", es solo que no me podré inspirar hasta que escriba esta historia. Espero no tardarme mucho, como ya les dije, será corta.**

**Si les gustó o no les gustó, déjenme reviews, pleasseeeee!!!!!!**

**Aceptó críticas constructivas también, así como reviews anónimos ^.^**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!!!!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!!!**

**LARGA VIDA A CHAPPY!!!!**


	2. De Allegro a Rittardando

**HolIS, MIS FANATICOS DEL ICHIRUKI!!!!**

**Ruichi-chan ha regresado para traerles el segundo episodio de esta entretenida serie ^.^**

**Bueno, espero que el primero les haya gustado. Se me ocurrió mientras chateaba con una amiga de España, ni idea de por qué, pero bueno, eso ya no importa**

**Sobre el título: allegro es una palabra italiana utilizada en música para indicar la parte en que la pieza sube a un tono animado, mientras que el rittardando lo hace más lento.**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

***Anita509 *story love *L *Flerasgard**

**Bueno, Bleach no es mío, es de kubo Tite-sama, lo demás es de esta loquita ^.^**

**Let´s read!!!**

CAPITULO II

"Yo sé que eres el hombre más idiota sobre este mundo, que no tienes tacto alguno para comprender palabras tan simples, pero acaso tenías que…decirlo tan cruelmente?!!"

DE ALLEGRO A RITTARDANDO

-De qué quieres hablar, Rukia?

Rukia se sentó en el césped, a su lado, antes de responder. Estar tan cerca de Ichigo la perturbó un poco. Hacía mucho que no respiraba ese olor proveniente del muchacho; lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. La verdad, y para ser sincera, Rukia pensaba que Ichigo era sumamente atractivo: su cuerpo atlético, sus facciones, su voz, su olor, su comportamiento, incluso el aura que transmitía…todo en él era llamativo, entendía por qué tanta zorra se le acercaba para saludarlo en las mañanas, pero ella no decía nada, solo se ponía celosa, en silencio. Le encantaba mirarlo mientras dormía en las noches, oírlo susurrar su nombre era algo que aún hacía que el corazón de Rukia se acelerara; acariciar su rostro relajado sin que él se opusiera…

Ichigo no dejaba de mirarla tampoco: sus ojos violetas ejercían una fuerza mayor sobre él, podía examinar su rostro perfecto, tan cercano; sentía su respiración calmada, podía ver sus labios rosados, entreabiertos, a una mínima distancia de los suyos…quería besarla, aunque fuera solo un roce, algo que pudiera calmar su hambre de ella, porque aunque nunca se lo había dicho, siempre había encontrado a la enana increíblemente sensual, provocativa, la había deseado, la había hecho suya una y otra vez en sueños, estaba seguro de haber susurrado su nombre mientras dormía…qué bueno que ella dormía con las gemelas…ahora mismo el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor, para darle paso solo a esa imagen angelical. Pero Rukia no deseaba nada de eso, así que era mejor despertar de esa ilusión.

Ichigo desvió su mirada de la de Rukia con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto.

-No has contestado mi pregunta, Rukia

-Quería decirte algo muy importante, es solo que me perdí por un momento…"uno mágico"

-Pues regresa y dime qué quieres decir, enana

-Necesito que esto sea serio, Ichigo. Dejemos los insultos para otra ocasión

Ichigo la miró sorprendido. Rukia disfrutaba de insultarlo y humillarlo, no? Entonces, por qué pedía paz en un momento?

Rukia sabía que si lo insultaba, comenzarían a pelear y no podría contenerse, por lo que ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de declarársele. Se ruborizó…declarársele a Ichigo, qué pensaría Nii-sama si lo supiera? Ella, una Kuchiki, una Chica, declarándosele a Kurosaki, a un Chico…se rió para sus adentros…"que las reglas se vayan a la mierda"

-De acuerdo, entonces, sin insultos…

-Gracias, Ichigo. Lo que sucede es…-Rukia se ruborizó de nuevo, más intensamente, y bajó la mirada. Era más fácil planearlo que hacerlo; ella nunca se había puesto en esa situación y su cuerpo no reaccionaba como ella hubiera deseado

-Rukia?

-Mira, idiota, lo que sucede es…

-Dijiste que sin insultos, enana endemoniada!!

-Imbécil, te enojas solo porque se me salió un insulto!!

-Me acabas de insultar de nuevo!!! Eres idiota o te sale natural!!!?

-Ninguna de las dos, MENSO!!! Es por la presión!!

-Cual presión, MALDITA GNOMO!!

-GNOMO!!!!!

Tatsuki e Inoue veían desde el edificio como su parejita predilecta discutía. Ambas suspiraron: primer plan, misión fallida.

-Cómo pueden arruinar un plan tan simple?-preguntó Tatsuki al aire, irritada

-Quizá porque son Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san-respondió Ishida

-ISHIDA!!!!!-gritaron sorprendidas

-Así que era un plan para que se reconciliaran, eh?

-Sí, pero me temo que fue un rotundo fracaso. Era infalible, por Kami!!! Hay que ser un verdadero imbécil para arruinarlo!!

-Lo sé, pero al final terminarán juntos, ya lo verán

-Cómo estás tan seguro, Ishida-kun?

-Ese par…-los tres voltearon por la ventana para verlos discutir-…fue diseñado especialmente para encajar. Cada uno tiene partes que no embonan en cualquier lado, pero no importa que tan extraña sea la pieza, ellos se las arreglan para permanecer juntos contra todo y todos.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Ishida

-Pero tampoco es bueno forzar las cosas, Ishida-kun

-No lo hacen, Orihime-san, ellos no se dan cuenta, pero definitivamente deben permanecer juntos, y estoy seguro de que Ichigo Kurosaki luchará contra todo el que intente separarlo del lado de Rukia

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Ishida, no estaba el hermano mayor de Rukia renuente a que ella volviera después de la batalla contra Aizen?

-Así es. Byakuya-san nunca ha estado de acuerdo con la amistad entre su hermana y Kurosaki; supe por Renji que él mismo había propuesto a su hermana para un puesto de Oficial a cambio de que sus misiones en el mundo humano fueran lejos de Karakura, pero Yamamoto-sama se opuso.

-Rukia-chan como oficial? Pensé que Byakuya-san no quería que ella se expusiera a ningún peligro

-Al parecer piensa que Kurosaki es un peligro aún mayor para Kuchiki-san

-Lo más probable es que haya sido él el que ordeno el regreso de Rukia a la S.S.

-Kuchiki-san va a regresar a la S.S.?

-…-Orihime volteó a ver a Tatsuki antes de responder-…así es, Ishida-kun; Rukia-chan regresa a la Soul Society dentro de tres días, para ser nombrada Teniente del 5° escuadrón. Abarai-kun fue nombrado capitán de este escuadrón hace un mes. Lo que Rukia-chan quiere hacer no es solo reconciliarse con Kurosaki-kun, también quiere darle a conocer sus sentimientos por él.

-Una confesión, eh? Entonces yo las apoyo, definitivamente Kurosaki no lo entiende, es un idiota

-El segundo plan será dentro de una hora. Mejor entremos a clase, ya no falta mucho para que den el toque

~~O~~

Rukia e Ichigo caminaban en silencio hacia el salón de clases. Rukia pensaba que ella era incluso más idiota que el descerebrado que caminaba a su lado: cómo pudo arruinar un plan infalible? Si solo consistía en decirle a Ichigo que lo amaba, por Kami!! Volteó a verlo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, miraba al frente, serio. Pero incluso con esa expresión en el rostro, se veía magnífico.

De repente Ichigo volteó a verla y le dijo algo que ella no alcanzó a captar, hasta que sintió un golpe en la cara

-Auch!!!

-Te dije que miraras al frente, enana. Déjame ver, sí que te estrellaste! Estás sangrando un poco, pero no es nada grave

-Me siento algo mareada. Mejor voy a la enfermería

Ichigo levantó una ceja. Lo más probable era que la morena quisiera saltarse las clases, aunque…ahora que la veía bien, se notaba algo pálida

-Te acompaño? No tienes muy buen aspecto…

-Estaré bien, Ichigo

-De acuerdo- Ichigo se disponía a dar media vuelta para dirigirse al salón, cuando sintió la mano de Rukia deteniéndolo. Se sonrojó un poco; no era infantil, pero Rukia nunca lo había tomado de la mano a menos que fuera estrictamente obligatorio-…q-qué sucede? Siempre prefieres que te acompañe?

-Ichigo…me gustaría hablar contigo. Sí es muy importante lo que debo decirte, y es urgente que lo haga…!

-No te alteres, Rukia, dónde quieres que hablemos?

-T-te…parece en…la azotea

Ichigo veía como con cada palabra las mejillas de Rukia subían de tono, y las suyas imitaron esta reacción. Podía sentir los nervios de Rukia a través del contacto de sus manos.

-Me parece bien. Te veo ahí en una hora, pero primero ve a la enfermería. Te vez pálida

-Estoy bien, ya te dije…es solo la presión

-Bueno

Ichigo se dirigió a clase. Ahora él también estaba nervioso, podría decirse que inquieto. La azotea…ese lugar era el preferido para que se desarrollaran confesiones amorosas. Se imagino la escena: Rukia frente a él, su cabello alborotado por el viento, moviendo las manos inquieta, su rostro avergonzado pero decidido, diciéndole que lo amaba, y él, como única respuesta, tomaría su rostro entre sus mano y la besaría…

-KUROSAKI-SAN, ESCÚCHEME, IDIOTA!!!!

Sintió el borrador en su cara: la maestra le había aventado el borrador mientras él papaloteaba.

-Lo siento, no estaba escuchando. Me podría repetir la pregunta?- preguntó lo más educada e inocentemente posible, pero esto tuvo la reacción contraria:

-MUÉRASE, KUROSAKI!! Sabe qué? Mejor no se muera, se quedará después de clase a limpiar el escritorio y el pizarrón!! SÓLO!!!!

-Pero tengo algo que hacer después de esta clase!

-No me importa, lo hace o estará reprobado!!! Ahora conteste, dónde está Kuchiki?!

-Se sentía mal; se veía muy pálida, así que fue a la enfermería

-Bueno. Comencemos la clase…

El tiempo le pareció eterno a Ichigo, y lo peor es que llegaría tarde, aún cuando Rukia le había dicho que era urgente lo que le tenía que decir. Limpiaría rápido todo y luego correría hasta la azotea. Si tenía suerte, entonces llegaría solo un poco después. El timbre sonó. Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie y recogieron sus cosas.

Ichigo se dirigió hacia el escritorio, maldiciendo a la maestra: había dejado el escritorio y el pizarrón asquerosos, y lo había hecho a propósito. Sintió una mano en su hombro; volteó a ver a la persona que lo compadecía:

-Kusrosaki, déjalo. Entre Inoue-san, Arizawa-san y yo lo limpiaremos

-Muchas gracias.

Salió corriendo del salón hacia la azotea; golpeó y tiró a una que otra persona, pero no tenía tiempo de regresar y disculparse. Ahí estaba, la puerta de la azotea…

~~O~~

Rukia ya se sentía bien, aunque solo había estado recostada por quince minutos. Se levantó, le agradeció a la doctora y salió de la enfermería. Caminó sin rumbo, hasta que decidió que estaba demasiado nerviosa como para estarse en un solo lugar. Siguió deambulando, pero el tiempo le pasaba infernalmente lento. Por fin se decidió por un lugar en particular: se dirigió a la azotea de la escuela.

Cuando estuvo ahí le pareció que hacía mucho que no iba a ese lugar. Se sentó recargada en la cerca. Se sumió en sus recuerdos: cuando Ichigo le había enseñado a beberse un zumo, ese había sido divertido; recordaba haberle platicado a Hanatarou su experiencia, jaja…Ichigo había ido a salvarla en ese entonces, y se lo agradecería infinitamente: gracias a él pudo experimentar nuevas cosa, conocer y hacer amigos, salir de su escondite, él se lo había dado todo

-Ichigo…-dijo Rukia, suspirando

-Él no está aquí, Rukia

-Renji!!! Qué haces aquí? Aún me quedan…

-Te quedaban, Rukia. El nombramiento se adelantó: será mañana en la noche, y no podemos hacer cambiar de opinión a Capitán Comandante Yamamoto

-Aún tengo algunos pendientes aquí…

-Por pendientes espero que no te refieras a Ichigo

-…-Rukia se alteró. Ella sabía lo que Renji estaba a punto de decirle, y no deseaba escucharlo. Si lo oía de otra voz que no fuera la de sus pensamientos, perdería todo el valor que había logrado reunir para declarársele a Ichigo-…no deseo escuchar lo que tengas que decirme sobre ese asunto

-Rukia, la relación entre un Shinigami y un Humano está rotundamente prohibida. Si tienes la intención de intentarlo, te sugiero que te retractes, antes de que te arrepientas

-De qué estás hablando?- Rukia sentía como su estómago se contraía dolorosamente

-Si Ichigo y tú comenzaran una relación amorosa, ten por seguro que toda la Soul Society se pondría en contra, incluso tratarían de ejecutarte de nuevo y le quitarían a Ichigo su insignia de Shinigami Sustituto. Ese tipo de relación no tiene precedentes, y tampoco futuro. Abre los ojos, Rukia: fue mal visto que tuvieran una amistad, imagínate cuando den el siguiente paso

-…Ichigo y yo lucharemos por nuestra felicidad…

-Lo que tú le ofreces no es felicidad, Rukia: es una vida llena de problemas. Sabía que no era buena idea que fueran solo amigos; Kuchiki-taicho también lo sabía, y si se entera, lo impedirá cueste lo que cueste

-…Yo lo amo, Renji…demasiado…

-Si eso fuera verdad, no harías lo que estás a punto de hacer. No arriesgarías la felicidad que puede encontrar con otra humana para obligarlo a seguirte

-YO NUNCA LO OBLIGARÍA!!!! ESO ES POR LO QUE NO PODÍA DECIDIRME A DECIRLE LO QUE SIENTO POR ÉL! NO QUIERO QUE SACRIFIQUE NADA POR MÍ!!!...Nada…

-Entonces no le digas tus sentimientos. Sólo aclárale que ya no podrás regresar a Karakura nunca más.

En ese momento Ichigo salió. Se les quedó observando con una expresión de clara confusión. "Qué carajo hace Renji con Rukia? Por qué se callaron cuando entre? Maldición, alguien hable!!! Espera…si Renji también está aquí, entonces lo que Rukia tiene que decirme es sobre la Soul Society, lo que yo tanto temo: que Rukia no esté conmigo…tranquilo, no saques conclusiones apresuradas, Ichigo, actúa normal…"

-Renji, tú también estás aquí, hace mucho que no nos vemos!!

-…- Renji se quedó callado, observándolo por un rato. Luego, bajo la mirada hacia Rukia. Estaba más pálida que cuando la había dejado en el pasillo, miraba hacia el suelo, asustada. No se movía, ni articulaba palabra- Si tú no eres capaz de decírselo, entonces lo haré yo…-le dijo

-NOOOO!!!!

-Rukia regresa a la Soul Society, Ichigo. Ya no podrá regresar a Karakura nunca más: esa es la decisión del Gotei 13

Ichigo miró a Renji, incrédulo, esperando que de alguna manera todo fuera una mala broma de ese cabrón, pero su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo. Volteó a ver a Rukia, que lo miraba asustada, con los ojos llorosos, pero tampoco decía nada.

-Así que esto era lo que querías decirme, eh?

-Ichigo, no…

-NO QUÉ!!!!?

-…No es todo!!!

-No necesito oír más

Se dio media vuelta para regresar al salón. Todos lo sabían menos él: Ishida, Inoue y Tatsuki incluso lo habían ayudado para que se encontrara con Rukia, ella había confiado más en otros que en él. Nunca se lo perdonaría, y todavía decía que no era todo!!!

Rukia corrió tras él en cuanto Ichigo se fue. Estaba desesperada: esto no era como el dorama, era peor. Por qué las cosas no eran tan sencillas como en el manga?! Cuando dobló la esquina vió a Ichigo: caminaba apresuradamente, por lo que ella tenía que correr tras él

-Ichigo!!!- intentó sujetar su muñeca pero él se zafó bruscamente y siguió caminando- ICHIGO, NECESITO QUE ME ESCUCHES!!!!

-AH, SÍ!!?- le preguntó sarcástico- Y QUÉ MÁS TIENES QUE DECIRME, EH?!!!! QUE NO LO HICISTE PORQUE NO QUERÍAS LASTIMARME?!!!! NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA, RUKIA!!!!

- ICHIGO, LO QUE REALMENTE QUERÍA DECIRTE NO ERA ESO!!!!

-PENSABAS SEGUIR OCULTÁNDOMELO?!!!! ERES UNA MALDITA ENANA!!!!

-YO NO QUERÍA OCULTÁRLTELO, PERO HAY ALGO MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE DEBO DECIRTE!!!

-QUÉ?! QUE CONFIASTE MÁS EN OTROS, QUE INCLUSO ISHIDA SE ENTERÓ ANTES QUE YO?!! QUE PENSABAS MARCHARTE SIN DECIRME NADA?!! O ACASO VIENES A DECIRME CUANTO TIEMPO TE QUEDA ANTES DE IRTE PARA SIEMPRE!!!!

-NINGUNA!!!! YO…

Ichigo entró al salón. Habían gritado durante todo el camino, seguro toda la escuela se enteraría de su discusión, pero eso a ella no le importaba: no le importaba haber salido corriendo tras él, ni su orgullo, ni su apellido, ni su posición, ni lo que pasara con la maldita S.S., todo lo que ella quería era la felicidad del peli naranja que la evitaba, que estaba encabronadísimo con ella, que la odiaba en aquel momento. No pudo evitarlo: sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin control, y ella no intentaba ocultarlas. Estaba ahí, inmóvil, en la puerta del salón, viendo borrosamente a Kurosaki sentado en su banca con los codos apoyados en el pupitre y la cara oculta entre sus manos entrelazadas.

Lloró como nunca lo había hecho: ella no deseaba que Ichigo sacrificara ni la más mínima parte de su felicidad por ella, pero ella sí estaba dispuesta a sacrificar la suya por él, completa si era necesario; arriesgaría su posición, su nombramiento, todo. Solo quería algo a cambio…quería que Ichigo la escuchara, aunque fuera por última vez; quería que sus sentimientos fueran transmitidos en palabras, que estas llegaran a él, que él las comprendiera…quería ser de él, solo suya…

Se acercó a su banca, enojada, asustada, con las lágrimas aun recorriendo sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-TE AMO, IMBÉCILLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!

Todos en el salón se quedaron callados, impresionados. Rukia tenía un aspecto deplorable, no parecía la Kuchiki-san a la que ellos estaban acostumbrados, a aquella dulce persona capaz de controlar a Kurosaki y manejarlo a su antojo, aquella que también lo entendía como ninguno de la clase comprendía. Sabían que esos dos eran más que simples amigos, pero nunca se imaginaron que sería Kuchiki quien tomaría la iniciativa.

-ERES LA PERSONA MÁS INCREÍBLE QUE HE CONOCIDO!!! LO ERES TODO PARA MÍ, LO MÁS ESPECIAL QUE TENGO!!!! NO SE CUANDO TE COMENCÉ A VER DE OTRA MANERA, PERO LO HICE!!!...TE AMO, IMBÉCIL!!!!

Rukia comenzó a llorar aún más intensamente; trataba de limpiar las lágrimas, pero seguían brotando más.

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta de Ichigo, pero él seguía inmóvil, sentado en su pupitre. Rukia lo miraba entre lágrimas, esperando la reacción del chico. Ichigo levantó la vista hacia ella, clavando sus ojos cafés en los violetas que en ese momento parecían espejos. Sus pestañas húmedas le daban una imagen desconocida de Rukia.

-Dime que esto sí es una broma

-…- Rukia se quedó petrificada…'broma', había dicho 'broma'!...sintió que su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas, que las lágrimas brotaron como cascadas. Miraba al chico que ella tanto amaba, su rostro serio sin indicios de retractarse de lo que acababa de decir.- Broma…?-le preguntó sin fuerzas

-Cómo puedes jugar conmigo de esta manera?!! Después de que me acabo de enterar que te vas para no regresar me dices que me amas?!!! DEJA DE PORTARTE COMO IDIOTA!!!

-Broma…?- repitió Rukia- …en que parte esto te parece una broma, idiota?!!! –las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar – ESTO NO ES NINGUNA BROMA!!! YO TE DIJE LO QUE SIENTO Y TU ME RECHAZAS, NO?!!!- Rukia perdió fuerzas y se dejó caer, sujetando sus manos al borde del pupitre de Ichigo. Sus rodillas sobre el suelo frío le indicaban su dura realidad- TE DIJE QUE TE AMO, IDIOTA!!!! NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGA EL GOTEI 13, NI NII-SAMA, NI NADIE!!!! …(sollozo)…Sabes cuánto valor…tuve que reunir para decir dos palabras, imbécil?!!! Me siento tan…frustrada…!!!

Ichigo la miraba en silencio: Rukia parecía…derrotada. Nunca había visto ese lado de ella, tan frágil, indefenso, sin ninguna barrera que le permitiera ganar el combate. Temblaba por el llanto, tenía la cabeza agachada para evitar que la viera, sollozaba constantemente…se sintió el hombre más infeliz y desgraciado sobre la tierra. De repente Rukia se levantó: pudo ver su rostro, triste, enojado, frustrado, sus ojos apagados…su mano moviéndose hacia él.

Rukia le propinó una buena bofetada. Lo miró mientras él dirigía la mano hacia la zona de su rostro que le ardía por el golpe, y le dijo- TE AMO, IDIOTA!!!

Luego salió corriendo del salón. Ichigo se quedó paralizado, asimilando lo que acababa de suceder.

~~O~~

Rukia corría hacia la salida. Seguía llorando, eso la enojaba aún más. Tropezó varias veces, chocó contra varias personas: todos la miraban, después de todo, era muy popular. Cuando llegó a la salida corrió con un solo pensamiento: irse de allí en ese momento. Ichigo no la quería, no respondía como ella quería que lo hiciera; estaba segura de que él le diría que también la amaba y lucharían juntos contra todo y todos, pero no había sido así. Entre lágrimas logró vislumbrar el árbol donde todo el problema había comenzado. Se detuvo para observar como sus hojas eran agitadas por el viento. Luego caminó hacia allí, se dejó caer sobre el césped, abrazando del árbol lo que sus brazos lograban abarcar. Lloró de nuevo.

Alguna vez había escuchado que ser fuerte no era precisamente nunca mostrar tu llanto, sino saber cuándo mostrarlo…estaba segura de que cuando quedara vacía de lágrimas, podría levantarse y continuar…de nuevo con una sonrisa…

**Continuará**

**Perdónenme por hacer sufrir a Rukia, la quiero mucho, pero es necesario para el final**

**Recuerden que lo que realmente vale la pena es lo que costó trabajo (en este caso sufrimiento y lágrimas)**

**Soy ICHIRUKISTA 100…no, 1000%!! **

**Si quieren que siga, si les gustó o me quieren lanzar un maleficio por hacer llorar a nuestra linda shinigami, déjenme reviews, please!!!**

**Los quiere: Ruichi-chan**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI**

**LARGA VIDA A CHAPPY**


	3. Tempo: dueto de Klavier

**Bueno, aquí yo de nuevo!!!!**

**Vaya, me dejaron mushos reviews, que bueno que les haya gustado la historia. Me he esforzado mucho para que así sea**

**Bueno, muxas grax a:**

***liss-33 *kuchiki goddess *Naoko tendo *****Flerasgard *Anita509 *Kuchiki Hanako *sheni-chan *story love *Yuri Reed**

**Bueno, 'Tempo' es el tiempo que lleva la melodía o la 'velocidad' a la que va, y 'Klavier' es piano ^.^**

**Ya saben que Kubo Tite es el dueño de Bleach y nada más la trama es mía**

**Esta vez, el capi está un poquis más larguito ^.^ Ojalá les guste**

**Simbología:**

**-bla bla bla- diálogos**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flashback**_

**Let's Read!!!!**

CAPÍTULO III

"Mira mis ojos y dime lo que ves; no te ilusiones de encontrar algo que no conozcas, ya que lo único que verás será tu rostro reflejado en ellos…eso es lo único que deseo ver"

'TEMPO': DUETO PARA KLAVIER

Rukia se dirigía a casa de los Kurosaki. No le apetecía en nada volver a encontrarse a Ichigo, no después de lo que acababa de suceder. Ella sí que lo quería; de hecho, creyó erróneamente que sus sentimientos serían felizmente correspondidos. Le había dicho que lo amaba, y él le dijo que dejara de bromear. Ella era Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia, por Kami!!! Un Kuchiki no bromea con esas cosas, e Ichigo debería saberlo muy bien. "Estúpido peli naranja descerebrado". Después de calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría había tomado una decisión: se iría a la S.S. hoy mismo, nunca volvería a ver a nadie de sus amigos, tomaría su nuevo título como teniente y se olvidaría gradualmente de todas sus experiencias humanas. Amistad, compasión, amor, ninguna le haría falta en aquel lugar; se comportaría como una Kuchiki de ahora en adelante, no volvería a flaquear…

Llegó. Se paró frente a la puerta, pero no entró. Solamente había ido por su peluche de Chappy, regalo de 'cumpleaños' de las gemelas. Era lo único que se llevaría con ella a la S.S., dejaría todo lo demás ahí. Entró decidida, encontrándose con ambas e Isshin-san sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Cuando cerró la puerta, los tres la voltearon a ver con sorpresa, pero también le dieron una cálida bienvenida. Yuzu la invitó a sentarse a tomar el té con ellos, pero se negó amablemente, explicándoles que por 'asuntos familiares imprevistos' tenía que regresar a su casa inmediatamente. Se sintió un poco mal cuando Yuzu le preguntó cuándo volvería y ella tuvo que mentirle diciéndole que no sabía muy bien. De todo, eso sería lo más difícil de dejar: una familia cálida, que se apoyaban mutuamente...Se despidió de todos, y salió de la casa. Bueno, al menos ya había pasado la peor parte.

-Rukia-chan?- Rukia volteó; Karin había salido detrás de ella, y la miraba seria y recelosa.

-Dime, Karin

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sí, claro

-Bueno, quiero que sepas que sé que le mentiste a Yuzu, tú no vas a regresar, verdad?

-…No…-dijo Rukia, agachando la mirada

-No sé cuáles sean tus motivos, ni tengo derecho a preguntártelos, pero espero que al menos Ichi-nii sí esté enterado de la historia completa. Sabe que te vas?

-…Sí

Karin levantó una ceja. Ichi-nii sabía que Rukia-chan se iba a ir para siempre y no la había detenido? – Te peleaste con Ichi-nii?

-Por qué lo preguntas

-Por nada…"es obvio que se pelearon, Rukia-chan. Pero, por qué? Qué fue lo que sucedió para que Ichi-nii no te detenga ni te haga cambiar de opinión?"

-Bueno, adiós, Karin-chan

-Adiós, Rukia-chan. Te extañaremos

Rukia le sonrió como despedida y se fue. Karin la vio alejarse, preguntándose aún qué había sucedido entre su hermano y la shinigami. Ella sabía su historia completa, siempre habían luchado juntos, la muchacha que se alejaba le había dado la voluntad de luchar por otros; si Rukia-chan era tan especial para él, por qué la dejaba ir?

Rukia caminaba pensativa. Varios jóvenes le dirigían piropos en la calle, pero ella ni los pelaba. Extrañaría todo de ese mundo, le costaría acostumbrarse de nuevo a la vida que llevaba antes de conocer a su shinigami sustituto. Ella no se iba porque quisiera, sino porque no había nadie que la retuviera ahí. Estuvo todo el camino distraída, hasta que llegó a donde se dirigía desde un principio: la casa de Inoue. Aún era temprano, y hoy tenían club, así que tendría que esperarla un par de horas. Se iría ese mismo día, pero quería despedirse de ella y Tatsuki. Se sentó frente a la puerta del departamento de su amiga, abrazando sus rodillas.

~~O~~

Ninguno de los de la clase de Ichigo, incluido él, le prestaban atención al profesor de cálculo. Todos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Kuchiki Rukia, una chava muy popular en ese Instituto por su increíble belleza y habilidad, acababa de declarársele a Kurosaki Ichigo, también popular. Todos los chicos se morían de envidia, pero a la vez se compadecían de la morena: Ichigo la había rechazado, incluso le había dicho que no le importaba el 'go' no sé qué 13, su hermano (qué nadie sabía que tenía) y no sé qué tanta madre. Ninguno podía creer que lo hubiera hecho; todos juraban que esos dos se atraían como imanes y algún día darían a conocer el secreto a voces de que se gustaban y eran oficialmente novios. Todo fue repentino, pero así fue; Kuchiki había salido después de que la rechazara, y probablemente no volvería, después de todo Kurosaki había dicho que se iba y no regresaría nunca.

Ichigo meditaba de manera más específica sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Rukia se le había declarado, había dejado su orgullo de Kuchiki, dijo que no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con la S.S., iba a dejarlo todo por él; trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que había hecho lo correcto, pero la imagen de Rukia llorando destrozada no le ayudaba a su propósito. Él la amaba, de eso no le cabía duda, pero Renji lo dijo: era la decisión de la S.S. y no había apelación posible; Rukia no pertenecía a su mundo, ni él estaba a su nivel. Lo mejor era que se fuera, que siguiera con su vida y sus misiones de Shinigami oficial, y lo dejara a él encargarse de su propia vida. Pero, y si la hubiera detenido? Primero, ninguno de sus compañeros de clase lo estaría viendo como si quisieran matarlo; segundo, Rukia estaría a su lado, probablemente mirándolo y sonriéndole; tercero, no tendría la sensación de que era un imbécil.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases. Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos clubes. Él no pertenecía a ninguno, pero tampoco le daban ganas de irse a su casa, ya que probablemente Rukia estaría allí. Iría a dar una vuelta, calmaría su mente, aclararía sus pensamientos y luego, enfrentaría a Rukia. Se dio media vuelta para despedirse de sus amigos, pero todos lo ignoraron. Era una estupidez eso, enojarse solo porque había lastimado a Rukia, aunque era razonable: Rukia era amiga de todos, Keigo incluso se había enamorado verdaderamente de ella, y él le había partido el alma en mil pedazos. No tenía cara para enfrentar al susodicho, así que salió buscando a Tatsuki, pero la encontró antes de lo que esperaba. Ésta lo tomó de la camisa y le metió un puñetazo.

-Tatsuki-chan, cálmate!!!- le suplicaba Inoue, tratando de agarrar a la chica. Ésta se zafó sin problemas y se dirigió de nuevo a golpear al joven de ojos cafés. Pero Ishida la sostuvo justo a tiempo.

-Suéltame, Ishida!!! Tengo que darle su merecido a este pendejo!!!

-Golpeándolo no arreglarás nada, Tatsuki!!!! Para hacerlo cambiar había que trasplantarle un cerebro que sí funcionara!- dijo esto último mirando a Ichigo desdeñosamente

-Lo sé!!! Pero…al menos descargaría un poco de la frustración que siento.- después de decir esto, volteo a ver a Ichigo, con ojos llenos de ira-. ERES EL MAYOR IMBÉCIL QUE HA PISADO ESTE PLANETA!!!!! SABES TODO LO QUE RUKIA ESTABA DISPUESTA A SACRIFICAR POR TI, ESCORIA?!!!!!! NO LE IMPORTABA DEJAR TODO LO QUE TENÍA POR ESTAR CONTIGO, POR INTENTAR ACOSTUMBRARSE A LA MISERABLE VIDA QUE LLEVAS, POR SEGUIR A TU LADO TODO EL TIEMPO!!!! Y TÚ NO SUPISTE VALORAR SUS PALABRAS!!! YO NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ NO TE PARTIÓ TU MADRE!!!

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, Tatsuki- le respondió Ichigo fríamente

- LO ES, PORQUE RUKIA ES MI AMIGA!!! CONOZCO TODAS LAS DUDAS Y MIEDOS QUE LA ACECHARON, TODO EL VALOR QUE TUVO QUE REUNIR PARA DECIRTE LO QUE SIENTE POR TI!!! CONOZCO TODOS SUS PENSAMIENTOS, Y TODOS ELLOS IBAN HACIA TI!!! …y tú la rechazaste…-ahora era Tatsuki quién lloraba, pero de rabia más que de dolor-…cómo pudiste decirle eso?!!!- el llanto ahogaba sus palabras, y su voz salía chillona-…lo peor de todo es que ella te perdonó desde el momento en que lo dijiste!!! – lloró en silencio, con todos mirándola. Finalmente se levantó y le dijo secamente a Ichigo- Solo espero que NUNCA te atrevas a buscarla y pedirle perdón, porque me encargaré de matarte antes de que lo hagas!!!

Dicho esto se retiró, llevándose a Orihime con ella. Ishida y los demás muchacho les echaron un último vistazo al sustituto y luego se fueron por el mismo camino por el que se habían ido las chicas. Ichigo esperó a que se fueran y luego se marchó él también; ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que había hecho lo mejor para Rukia. Tatsuki le dijo que iba a sacrificar muchas cosas por permanecer a su lado, y eso no era lo que él quería para su shinigami. Se detuvo un momento en el parque donde aceptó la misión de ser el sustituto de Rukia. Se sentó en un columpio, perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que comenzó a atardecer; era hora de regresar a casa y enfrentar su destino.

~~O~~

Rukia esperaba frente a la casa de Orihime. Miró el reloj: las cuatro en punto; una hora más y podría despedirse de ellas. Miraba a la gente que pasaba por ahí sin prestarles atención. En ese momento pasaron dos niños, de unos diez años de edad. El niño tenía un color de cabello oscuro, mientras que la niña lo tenía rojizo. Iban tomados de la mano, y la niña iba llorando. El niño se detuvo, imitando la niña su acción. Ella levantó su rostro lloroso hacia su pequeño acompañante, que la miraba sonrojado pero valiente:

-Yo te defenderé! De ahora en adelante estaremos siempre juntos! Cuando necesites, allí estaré! De ahora en adelante estaremos siempre juntos!

La niña se sonrojó de igual manera, pero dejó de llorar para regalarle una hermosa sonrisa a su amigo. Volvieron a tomarse de la mano y se alejaron.

Rukia miraba la escena, que se tornó borrosa de un instante a otro: estaba llorando de nuevo. Esas eran las palabras que siempre había deseado escuchar de su amigo, aquello que anhelaba desde hacía varios meses. Si Ichigo le hubiera dicho esas palabras, las lágrimas que estaba derramando serían de felicidad, no de tristeza.

-Rukia

-Renji!- se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, pero era muy tarde: sabía que su amigo la había visto llorando.- Que bueno que te veo. Me iré hoy mismo a la S.S., y esperaba que te fueras conmigo de una vez; pero si tienes alguna misión o algo, me puedo ir sola, no te preocupes por mí…

-Tenía planeado irme hoy mismo

-Bueno, entonces nada más me despido de Tatsuki y Orihime y nos vamos

-Rukia! RUKIA!! – Tatsuki le gritaba mientras agitaba la mano para que la viera. Corrió hacia ella con Inoue detrás. Cuando llegó, la abrazó. De repente Rukia sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo; abrazó a su amiga con fuerza – Si deseas desahogarte, Rukia, puedes hacerlo…

-Tatsuki…!- Rukia mojaba con sus tupidas lágrimas la blusa de su amiga. Sentía que ahora era el momento para descargar su frustración.- Ichigo es un idiota!! Cómo pudo creer que era un juego!! Es el mayor imbécil, nunca lo voy a perdonar!! Quiero dejar de amarlo, Tatsuki!!! Cómo voy a poder olvidarlo si lo llevo grabado en mi mente?!! Ni aunque muriera de nuevo podría hacerlo!!

Rukia hablaba cortadamente y entre lágrima; su voz salía chillona y ahogada, casi no se le entendía nada. Pero Tatsuki y Orihime entendían a la perfección cada sonido que emitía la ojivioleta. Orihime, que se había puesto detrás de Rukia, le daba palmaditas en la cabeza, dándole apoyo. Finalmente levantó la cabeza, mostrando un rostro desastroso: sus ojos estaban hinchados, lo que delataba que había estado llorando, el camino de las lágrimas estaba marcado en sus mejillas, y su nariz estaba un poco roja. Después de un rato, se calmó. Entraron a casa de Orihime; la morena les explicó su decisión y el por qué la había tomado. No huía: simplemente deseaba hacerle un último favor y marcharse de ahí lo antes posible. Ellas la apoyaron, le dijeron que nunca se olvidarían de ella, su amiga, y luego se despidieron emotivamente, pero en poco tiempo. Lo mejor era que ella se marchara e intentara olvidar, y entre más pronto, mejo. Vieron como su hermosa amiga se marchaba con el corazón y el alma hecha pedazos, desapareciendo en el espacio blanco de la puerta que la llevaría a la S.S., acompañada por Renji.

~~O~~

Cuando Ichigo llegó, su familia lo recibió con la triste noticia de que su querida Rukia había tenido que marcharse a su casa, y no sabían cuando regresaría. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, que se intensificó cuando su hermana Karin le reprochó amargamente el haber dejado que se marchara. Luego tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta:

-A dónde vas, Karin-chan?

-No me tardo, Yuzu. Es solo que no soporto estar junto a imbéciles.

Luego de esto, cerró la puerta con brusquedad. Ichigo subió a su cuarto sin cenar, argumentando que no tenía hambre. En cuanto estuvo dentro de su habitación, puso el seguro. No quería que nadie lo molestara con preguntas sobre Rukia. Se acostó en su cama, cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. En eso sintió un golpecito esponjoso en la cara. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Kon, que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas e ira. Esa imagen de alguna manera le recordaba a Tatsuki. El peluche comenzó a reclamarle con voz amarga:

-Cómo pudiste dejar que Nee-chan se fuera? Eres idiota o qué, Ichigo!!!

-No quiero que un peluche me insulte, además de que no tengo ánimos para discutir contigo

-Ella realmente te ama, Ichigo!!!

-Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?!...Espera un momento, cómo sabes que ella me ama?!!

-Lo sé incluso antes que tú…de hecho, antes que ninguna otra persona

-Cómo puedes saberlo?!

-Ella me lo dijo- Ichigo puso cara de 'no te creo nada, maldito peluche'; Kon suspiró- Le prometía Nee-chan que nunca te diría nada de lo que platicamos aquella noche, pero si es la única manera de que entiendas sus sentimientos, no me queda de otra más que contarte.

_Flashback_

_Rukia estaba sentada, recargada en la cama de Ichigo, leyendo un manga que le acababan de prestar en la escuela. Trataba sobre una chica que se enamoraba del novio de su mejor amiga; la verdad a Rukia le parecían tonterías, pero aún así no podía dejar de leerlo. Iba ya en el quinto tomo, la serie ya estaba completa y eran solo diez. Los nervios no la dejaban estar; tenía toda la tarde para leerlos, ya que nadie estaba en casa, por tanto nadie la interrumpiría. Kon la miraba atento desde el escritorio. Por primera vez no pensaba en aprovecharse de la situación, sino en el rostro de Rukia. Su Nee-chan se veía distinta, como si brillara de alguna manera. Además, estaba muy concentrada en el manga. En cuanto terminaba un tomo, se lo pasaba a Kon para que leyera también y así no la interrumpiera._

_-Nee-chan, te está gustando la historia, verdad?_

_Rukia volteó a ver al leoncito de peluche que le había hecho la pregunta- Está interesante la historia, aunque hay cosas que no comprendo. Por qué la protagonista no le dice al novio de su mejor amiga que está enamorada de él?_

_-Porque su amiga también lo está; además, ella no está completamente segura de que el muchacho la vaya a escoger._

_-Que complicado. Lo bueno es que yo nunca me he visto es ese tipo de aprietos…_

_-Pero estuviste en una situación similar, Nee-chan_

_-Similar? De qué hablas, Kon? Deja de decir mensadas y sigue leyendo_

_-Lo que sucede es que tú siempre estuviste segura de tus sentimientos por el idiota de Ichigo, y también de los sentimientos de él. Tú no hubieras dudado en declarártele porque tienes la ventaja de que él también te ama_

_-Qué dijiste, Kon?!!- le preguntó Rukia, sonrojada.- Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso, me oíste?!_

_-Por qué lo haces, Nee-chan?! Yo ya acepté que nunca te enamorarás de mí porque ya lo estás de Ichigo!! Solamente tienes que decirle lo que sientes y empezar una relación amorosa!!_

_-Amorosa?!! D-de que hablas, Kon? Yo no amo a Ichigo._

_-Dí lo que quieras, Nee-chan.- El peluche se lanzó a la chapa de la puerta, la abrió y se dispuso a salir, enfadado por el teatro de Rukia. Pero antes de eso, volteó y le dijo-. A la única a la que engañas es a ti_

_-Lo sé; pero nunca dejaré que Ichigo me siga y deje todo atrás. Quiero que él tenga la felicidad que yo no puedo…_

_-Nee-chan, la felicidad del tarado eres tú_

_-Aún así, prefiero quedarme como la chica del manga: soñando con algo imposible._

_Kon salió de la habitación del peli naranja. Él apoyaría a Rukia-nee-chan, al menos hasta que decidieran dejar de jugar a 'somos los mejores amigos' para convertirse en lo que realmente eran: dos enamorado. _

_Fin Flashback_

Ichigo había escuchado atentamente el relato de Kon. Ahora sí estaba consciente de que era un pendejo. Todos le habían dicho, Tatsuki se lo había escupido directamente: Rukia estaba llena de dudas y pensamientos sobre él, y él no supo corresponder todo lo que su ojivioleta había pasado. La había dejado marcharse sin siquiera intentar detenerla: había lastimado a la chica a la que amaba por su arrogancia. Se golpeó repetidamente la cabeza con la palma de su mano; ojalá así se curara la estupidez. Kon lo miraba, esperando la respuesta del chico: solo quería que Rukia fuera feliz, eso era lo único que compartía con el estúpido naranjito.

En ese momento entró Matsumoto por la ventana, con toda la intención de matar a Ichigo. El chico evitó su zampakutou, una milésima de segundo y estaría rebanado en dos.

-Qué te sucede, Matsumoto-san?!!! Por poco y me matas!!!!

-Es lo mínimo que te mereces por hacer llorar a Rukia-chan. Eres un IMBÉCIL!!!

-Sí, me lo han dicho bastante últimamente.

-Escucha lo que te voy a decir, pedazo de caca, lo que te voy a contar es muy importante. Rukia-chan será nombrada mañana teniente del quinto escuadrón, del cual Renji es capitán. Una vez adquirido el título, no tendrás la oportunidad de hacer que ella vuelva.

-Qué Rukia qué?!!! Renji es capitán?!!!

-Así es; no me extraña que no te lo haya contado, después de todo su declaración hubiera sido interrumpida por ti si lo hubieras sabido. Cómo sea, de todos modos la rechazaste, pero aún tienes una oportunidad. El nombramiento se llevará a cabo mañana, en los patios del Congreso, a las tres en punto de la tarde. Si quieres que ella regrese, si deseas que te dé otra oportunidad, entonces mueve tu MALDITO TRASERO y ve por ella!!!!! Debes saber también que estaba dispuesta a no ser nombrada teniente para poder quedarse en Karakura, para poder quedarse a tu lado…

Ichigo se quedó callado. Si iba por ella, entonces tenía más probabilidades de que lo perdonara. Recordó las palabras de Tatsuki: 'Solo espero que NUNCA te atrevas a buscarla y pedirle perdón, porque me encargaré de matarte antes de que lo hagas!!!'…Qué demonios!!! Se había enfrentado a cosas peores antes, y si era por Rukia enfrentaría lo mismo y más!!!

-Cuándo nos vamos?

Rangiku sonrió; era un descerebrado naranjito, pero era el que Rukia-chan había elegido, y por ella, su amiga, haría lo que fuera- Kuchiki-taicho y los demás nos estarán esperando, enfrentarás a toda la S.S.?

-Por Rukia, me los cargo a todos!!!

-Entonces, vamos ahora mismo- Matsumoto saltó por la ventana.

Ichigo estaba a punto de salir, pero volteó a ver al peluche y le preguntó:

-No vienes?

-Ya he hecho lo que me tocaba, idiota. Ve por ella!

Ichigo solo le sonrió y salió también. Ya no quedaba en sus suavecitas manos, lo demás; ya había hecho por Rukia-nee-chan todo lo que podía. Lo demás era cosa de Ichigo.

~~O~~

Ichigo atravesaba a toda velocidad la puerta Senkai. Hacía rato que había dejado a Matsumoto atrás; luego le ofrecería una disculpa, lo primero era impedir el nombramiento de Rukia. Si no llegaba a tiempo, entonces de nada serviría el esfuerzo de todos. Ahora que caía en cuenta, el maldito infeliz hijo de la fregada de Renji lo había engañado, haciendo que él se enojara con Rukia para que ella se convirtiera en su teniente. Y él, totalmente predecible y precipitado, había caído en su trampa. Y no solo eso: ahora que fueran teniente y capitán, pasarían más tiempo juntos, y él sabía perfectamente que Renji estaba enamorado de Rukia. Esto lo encabrono más, ese imbécil se aprovecharía doblemente de la situación…siempre había estado orgulloso de su shumpo, pero ahora le parecía que no era suficientemente veloz. Si tan solo hubiera una manera de incrementarlo…claro! Se detuvo a liberar el Bankai; cómo no lo había pensado antes!

Antes de que pudiera pensar en llegar ahí, ya estaba atravesando la salida de la puerta Senkai, peleando contra innumerables shinigamis que lo atacaban de todos lados. Reconoció a unos cuantos: onceavo, décimo y sexto escuadrón. Uso su 'Getsuga Tenshou' para deshacerse de varios shinigamis molestos, y reaccionó justo a tiempo para detener el ataque de su futuro 'cuñado'; el 'Senbonsakura Kageyoshi' de Byakuya lo atacó directamente al corazón , lo que asustó un poco al peli naranja. Todos dejaron de atacarlo al instante para mirar la escena: el shinigami sustituto y el capitán del sexto escuadrón estaban a punto de pelear nuevamente. Pero antes de que la tensión se elevara, Byakuya enfundó su espada y se acercó al joven. Ichigo lo miraba receloso, pero también guardó su zampakutou. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Byakuya le dijo:

-Kurosaki Ichigo- sí, su voz seguía igual de fría-, quiero hablar contigo

Ichigo puso cara de menso.- Si querías hablar conmigo, por qué me atacaste?!!!!! Ò.Ó

-Porque fue la única forma de llamar tu atención

-A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ichigo inocentemente

Byakuya suspiró, exasperado. Tendría que acostumbrarse, ya que el idiota despistado que estaba frente a él pronto entraría a su familia muy pronto…-Verás, Kurosaki, te llamé varias veces, pero estabas tan entrado en tu pelea que ni me hiciste caso. Así que tuve que usar un método arcaico: atacarte.

Ichigo seguía con cara de what?, así que Byakuya lo dejó por la paz y le dijo que lo siguiera. Cruzaron todo el Sereitei hasta la mansión de los Kuchiki. Todo el camino estuvieron callados, y lo peor, se había hecho larguísimo porque Byakuya no quería usar el shumpo. Cuando llegaron, Byakuya lo condujo hasta su despacho. Lo invitó a tomar asiento y les sirvieron el té (son ricos después de todo ¬¬). Estuvieron un momento en silencio, hasta que Byakuya tomó la iniciativa

-Kurosaki Ichigo- (me encanta la voz de Bya-chan ^.^) – me alegro que hayas venido. Tengo unas cosas que quiero aclararte

-…"Uy, me va a ir mal. Seguro hablamos y luego me patea el trasero"…Sobre qué?

-Sobre Rukia

-Pasa algo con ella?

-Ya estoy enterado de que la rechazaste

Bien, a Ichigo se le heló la sangre. Ahora seguro no salía vivo de ahí- Cómo lo supiste?

-No me tutes, Kurosaki. Como sea, ella misma me lo dijo. Cuando llegó aquí antes de lo previsto vino directamente a hablar conmigo y a confesarme que se te había declarado. Al principio me pareció una falta muy grave: una Kuchiki declarándosele a un tipo sin apellido ni título…

-Gracias por recordármelo, Byakuya…

-No me interrumpas, Kurosaki

-Hai

-Como iba diciendo, al principio me pareció deshonroso, pero al ver el rostro llenó de lágrimas de Rukia, me compadecí y decidí perdonarte la vida por tu falta

-…"lo dice con tal seriedad que me da la impresión de que de verdad iba a matarme"…-Ichigó tragó saliva, asustado

-Aún así, antes de que vayas de rodillas pidiéndole perdón a Rukia para que regrese a Karakura, hay unos puntos que quiero que te queden muy claros- dijo Byakuya, haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'muy'. Luego prosiguió:- Primero, no me agrada para nada ni termino de aceptar la relación entre un shinigami y un humano. Pero si es por ella, supongo que puedo medio hacerme a la idea. -…"medio" pensó Ichigo…- Segundo. Siempre creí que Rukia estaría llena de momentos dolorosos desde que te conoció. Cuando estuviste en peligro mientras peleabas con Aizen y ella dominó el Bankai, me dio temor pensar la cantidad de reiatsu que estaba empleando para hacerte reaccionar. Hace poco Unahana-taicho me dijo que recién habían descubierto que la enfermedad de Hisana tenía como una de sus causas el agotamiento excesivo. Rukia es candidata a la misma enfermedad, y la cantidad de energía de un bankai es elevada. Supe que si seguía a tu lado, las probabilidades de que lo empleara en batalla eran altas, por eso intenté distanciarlos, postulándola para oficial del treceavo escuadrón, pero mi petición fue denegada. Después Renji se convirtió en capitán del quinto escuadrón, hace dos meses. Sé perfectamente lo que siente por mi hermana, pero era más fácil mantenerlos vigilados a ellos dos, ya que los tendría cerca todo el tiempo. Pero Rukia se negó rotundamente cuando le ofrecieron el cargo de teniente. Es por eso que envié a Renji, para hacerlos pelear y que ella regresara por su propia cuenta a la S.S. Y así fue, pero no regresó como yo esperaba, y aún cuando estuvo aquí, hace un par de horas que renunció oficialmente a convertirse en teniente.

-QUÉ?!!!!!

-No me grites, Kurosaki. Así como lo oíste, espero no tenga que repetírtelo.

-No…entendí perfectamente

-Bien. Si para que esté llena de energía tiene que estar contigo, lo acepto. Todo sea por la salud de Rukia.

-Entiendo, me pareció un poco rastrero, pero te comprendo; yo también tengo hermanas

-Me llamaste rastrero?

-Oh, lo siento, lo dije con buena intención

-Se puede llamar a alguien 'rastrero' con buena intención? Olvídalo. Tercer punto: nada de tener momentos pasionales, carnales o no sé como los conozcas; en pocas palabras, si le pones una mano encima, te la cortaré yo mismo, entendiste, Kurosaki?

Byakuya daba miedo, mucho miedo.- H-hai!!!

-Y último punto: quiero que me vengan a visitar dos veces por mes para checar que todos los puntos se estén cumpliendo al pie de la letra

-Estás diciendo que autorizas mi relación con Rukia?

-Técnicamente, ahorita no tienen ninguna relación, recuerda que la rechazaste

-No tienes que ser tan directo

-Y sí; cuando tengan una 'relación' sana, la aceptaré. Pero ya sabes que sucederá si te atreves a tocarla.

-Puedo besarla?

-Sí, pero con cuidado, y nada de que cuando estén besándose metas la mano donde no, porque te mato en ese mismo instante, me oíste?

-Hai, Byakuya!

-Bueno, lárgate porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Como qué?

-Transferir a Rukia a mi escuadrón para mandarla de misión a Karakura.

-Vaya, gracias. Te debo una!

Dicho esto, salió del despacho corriendo. Byakuya veía el lugar por el que había desaparecido, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente. Rukia sí que tenía malos gustos; pero bueno, al fin y al cabo la que cargaría con él sería ella. Eso sí, ojalá le enseñara buenos modales mientras anduvieran, porque el chico era muy borde.

Este sería el único favor que le haría, solo este…

~~O~~

]Ichigo corría por las calles del Sereitei buscando a Rukia, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. En ese momento vio a Renji; ese imbécil se las pagaría, pero no ahora. Renji lo vio y lo interceptó.

-Qué quieres, chico de la peluca roja?

-Rukia está en el río del Puente Shirou, al este. Trae un kimono blanco con copos azules

-Por qué me ayudas, imbécil?!! A ti también te gusta Rukia

-Pero ella te eligió a ti; yo solo le hago un favor; recuerda esto, Ichigo: lo hago por ella, no por ti. Ahora ve y búscala, y ruégale de rodillas que te perdone!!!

-…"Ya van dos que me dicen lo mismo"…Supongo que tendré que hacerlo. Gracias, Renji..

Salió corriendo; no sabía para donde quedaba el este, pero daba igual. La buscaría hasta encontrarla: eso era lo único que tenía seguro por ahora

**Continuará**

**Ehhhh!!!! Ichigo reaccionó!!!!! Viva!!!!!**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado. El siguiente será el final de este minific, no se lo pierdan!!! Trataré de subirlo lo antes posible, pero primero tengo que escribirlo (ya lo tengo en la mente ^.^oh, consuelo)**

**El adelanto…no se los daré para que se queden con la emoción y el mosquito de la duda jajaja**

**Bueno, si les gustó, no les gustó, me quieren dar un zape, mándenme un Review!!!!!**

**Itzel (hermana menor): el zape encárguenmelo a mí, yo se lo doy por ustedes ^.^**

**Yo (autora): jaja, que graciosa ¬¬ …Oh, sección de preguntas, déjenme su respuesta (s) en el review:**

**1 Si Ichigo se muriera, llegaría a la S.S. con todos sus recuerdos o en blanco?**

**2 Rukia murió cuando era bebé?**

**3 El tiempo pasa igual para shinigamis que para los humanos? Si es así, en que época vivió Rukia?**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora!!!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!!! LARGA VIDA A CHAPPY!!!!**


	4. Ichiruki Rhapsody

**Holisss!!! Ruichi-chan, reportándose para el último cap del fic!!!**

**Espero les haya gustado la historia; me vino porque una parte pasó en realidad, claro que yo le agregué uno que otro detallito ^.^**

**Bueno, lo reviews ^.^ Grax por dejármelo, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir:**

***Naoko tendo *LadySc -Maaya- *Flerasgard *liss33 *Yuri Reed ** karola-chan **Anita509**

****story love *BYAKUSHI**

**Bueno, Bleach no es míol, es de KuboTite bla bla bla…**

**Sigan leyendo la historia de "Amor en Juego", ya voy a actualizar más seguido porque solo tengo esa para terminar. Ya saben que como estoy estudiando para los exámenes para ingresar a la facultad de medicina no puedo subir caps tan seguido, pero subiré uno por semana o semana y media. Grax por su paciencia ^.^**

**Bueno, "Rhapsody" es Rapsodia, una pieza musical del romanticismo**

**Simbología:**

**-bla bla bla- diálogos**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flashback**__**…..Fin Flashback**_

**Let's Read!!!!**

CAPÍTULO III

"Sabes? Este no es precisamente el final que imaginé; es mucho mejor, porque es real…"

ICHIRUKI RHAPSODY

Ichigo corría hacia el lugar donde Renji le había dicho que encontraría a Rukia. Cuando se aproximó al sitio, alentó el ritmo hasta detenerse; sentía el corazón latir fuertemente contra su pecho como un aviso de peligro, y la verdad estaba un poco temeroso de la reacción de su shinigami: y si había cambiado de opinión y ya no lo amaba? "Qué idiotez!! La gente no deja de amar a alguien de la noche a la mañana!...pero ella es una shinigami, serán una excepción? Oh, Ichigo, deja de pensar estupideces!!!"

Ya era tarde, el atardecer bañaba el cielo azul de un hermoso tono naranja, rosa y rojizo. Cuando dio con el puente, decidió cruzarlo. Se detuvo a la mitad al ver a su morena: estaba vestida con un kimono blanco, con dibujos que simulaban copos de nieve azules. Traía el cabello agarrado, dejando solo su característico gallito sobre el rostro pálido. Sus ojos violetas se veían opacos, un poco hinchados. Había estado llorando por su culpa. Rukia miraba perdida su rostro reflejado en el agua, como si quisiera que la corriente del río se llevara algo que no quería conservar. Decidió hablarle, suavemente, para ver su reacción, aunque su garganta no emitió sonido alguno.

~~O~~

Después de avisar su renuncia previa a su nombramiento, Rukia se dirigió a su casa. Cuando llegó a la mansión Kuchiki, su hermano la recibió como si nada, cosa que la tranquilizaba un poco. Se dirigió a su habitación, se puso su kimono favorito, avisó que saldría a pasear un rato y se fue. Deseaba estar sola un momento y pensar sobre lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Seguiría en el treceavo escuadrón, eso era lo único seguro. Tal vez tendría misiones en el mundo humano, pero estaba segura de que Ukitake-taicho no la enviaría a Karakura nunca. Probablemente dentro de unos años lograría estabilizarse de nuevo, y entonces la ascenderían al puesto que en estos momentos no podía manejar. Llegó al río que le traía tantos recuerdos: los más felices de su niñez, más no los de su vida…recordó la sonrisa del peli naranja, su voz, incluso tuvo la sensación de que la observaba.

Se acercó a la orilla del río, viendo su rostro pálido y lloroso en el agua. Nunca se había visto llorar, y no quería hacerlo, así que intentó retirar de su mente los pensamientos sobre el sustituto, sin mucho éxito. Cuando se dio cuenta, el atardecer se asomaba. Suspiró. Su vida era miserable: nunca había podido tener nada de lo que quería, ni familia, ni título, ni a Ichigo… este último era el que más la fastidiaba; tenía que dejar de pensar en él, después de todo, él había sido muy claro con su contestación: no la quería, así que ella debía dejar de quererlo, no importa el tiempo que eso le tomara, estaba segura de que lo conseguiría…solo era cosa de mentalizarse…susurró el nombre de su taradito, imaginándose que él la escucharía. Pero sorpresivamente, recibió una respuesta del chico que poblaba su mente:

-Qué sucede, Rukia?

-Dios, me volví loca…! Ahora me responden mis pensamientos…- dijo, ocultando su rostro entre sus mano, negando con la cabeza.

-No te volviste loca!! Estoy aquí arriba!!

Rukia sabía que no se estaba volviendo loca, pero tenía miedo de enfrentarlo directamente; levantó la vista, mirando el río y lo que en él se reflejaba, hasta que llegó a la silueta distorsionada del pelinaranja; no podía distinguir bien su rostro, pero su voz denotaba burla, algo que a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, utilizando su shumpo.

-Maldita…!!- Ichigo también utilizó su shumpo para perseguirla. Era más rápido que ella, pero ella era más ágil y conocía mejor el Rukongai, así que antes de que pudiera acorralarla o siquiera alcanzarla, ella ya había desaparecido. No le ayudaba en nada que a la media hora de estarla buscando ya hubiera oscurecido. "Maldita noche, te odio!!"

Solo le quedaba una opción: localizaría su reiatsu. No era muy bueno para eso, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse, pero una vocecita interna lo distrajo:

-_Oi, Ichigo, mejor espérate hasta mañana. Ya es muy tarde y quien sabe en donde se haya escondido esa enana; además se veía muy molesta_

-Cállate; ya sé que está molesta, pero tengo que disculparme ahora…

_-Eres un idiota, 'Gran Rey', mira que babear por una enana sin atributos, jajaja_

-Estamos al mismo nivel, imbécil. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te pones cuando la ves entrar al cuarto en su pijama de camisón, de Chappy…

_-Qué insinúas, Ichigo?!!!_

-Sé perfectamente que MI enana te parece increíblemente sensual- dijo Ichigo con tono de quien tiene la victoria

_-Pues sí, es muy sensual, y de una vez te advierto: si tú no logras que te perdone, tomaré el control de tu cuerpo y la haré mía…_

-Ni lo pienses, cabrón!!!!

_-Nada más te advierto, para que luego no te quejes_

-Mejor cállate y déjame buscar su reiatsu

Ichigo ya no escuchó más la voz de su entrometido Hollow interno, así que se concentró con todas sus energías y buscó ese reiatsu. Lo localizó casi inmediatamente: esa energía inconfundible, resplandeciente y cálida que él reconocía en cualquier parte. La ojivioleta estaba de nuevo en el río de esta tarde, no muy lejos de ahí. Ahora, el siguiente paso: ocultar su reiatsu, o de lo contrario Rukia se daría cuenta de que se acercaba a ella y huiría de nuevo. Se concentró en disminuir su energía hasta un punto casi imperceptible. Se tardó bastante, pero lo logró. Utilizó un solo shumpo para llegar.

La morena estaba sentada, con la cabeza oculta entre sus rodillas. Ichigo se asustó: tal vez se sentía mareada o algo. No se movían; él se acercó lentamente, sin hacer ruido para no asustarla. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, le tocó un brazo: Rukia reaccionó violentamente. Sacó de quién sabe donde su zampakutou y lo atacó. Él esquivó su ataque, desenfundando también su espada, dispuesto a responderle el golpe si con eso lograba tener su atención. Pero recordó las palabras de Byakuya: no debía agotarse o podría enfermar. Guardó su recién desenfundada arma, lo que enfureció a Rukia.

-Por qué no peleas, IDIOTA?!!!!- le dijo, al tiempo que lo atacaba de nuevo. Ichigo evitó su ataque, aunque por muy poco

-No quiero pelear, quiero hablar!!!

-No me interesa hablar con un imbécil!!!

-Solo quiero que me escuches, Rukia!!!

-Ah, Sí?!!! Yo quería que me escucharas, y tú qué hiciste?!!! Me llamaste 'estúpida', 'maldita enana' y no sé qué tanto más!!! POR QUÉ DEBERÍA ESCUCHARTE AHORA?!!!! TÚ NO LO HICISTE!!!- le reclamó amargamente

-Y me arrepiento!!!

-Tu arrepentimiento me vale madre!!!

-Rukia, detente!! No quiero que gastes tu energía por algo tan estúpido!!!

Rukia se detuvo. Miró a Ichigo, enojadísima. Luego sostuvo su zampakutou en una posición que él conocía muy bien: iba a liberar su bankai. Sus reflejos lo ayudaron: en un solo movimiento se lanzó contra Rukia, la tiró contra el suelo, le arrebató la espada y la lanzó lo suficientemente lejos para que la morena no tuviera oportunidad de recuperarla.

Estaba contra el suelo. No lo vio venir; ahora estaban en una posición que estimulaba la imaginación de Rukia. Ella, contra el suelo, su cuerpo aplastado bajo en peso del sustituto, que estaba prácticamente sentado sobre ella. Pesaba mucho; bueno, eso era lógico: era más alto que ella. Sus manos heladas sujetadas por las del muchacho con fuerza. Forcejeó, pero la tenía acorralada.

-Suéltame, idiota!!!- le dijo, aún forcejeando

-No hasta que me escuches

-ERES UN APROVEHADO!!!! SOLAMENTE PORQUE ERES MÁS ALTO Y FUERTE QUE YO!!!

-Perdóname si te lastimo, pero es la única manera de que me escuches!

-Ya te dije que no…quiero escucharte- dijo Rukia, ahogadamente

Ichigo miraba el rostro iluminado por la luna. Su piel lucía más pálida de lo normal; se veía cansada y desesperada por salir de ahí abajo. Forcejeó unos momentos más y luego, decidió rendirse. Pero no lo escucharía, no quería hacerlo, no quería escucharlo decir algo como 'no quiero que se arruine nuestra amistad por esto' ó 'quiero que siempre seamos amigos y, si algo sale mal, nada será como antes'. Ella sabía perfectamente que había sido rechazada, y que su amigo nunca sería más que eso: su amigo. Lo miro directamente a los ojos. Su rostro se reflejaba sobre los ojos cafés del sustituto, que la miraban intensamente. Se ruborizó cuando el peli naranja dejó caer su peso sobre la muchacha, quedando tendido sobre ella, con su rostro oculto en el cuello blanquecino.

Rukia escuchaba la respiración acompasada del joven; sentía su peso sobre su cuerpo, pero no le incomodaba. El cuerpo de su amigo era cálido, mucho. Relajó su cuerpo, dejando descansar al joven sobre ella. Cuando él sintió la relajación de la morena, dejó de aplicar fuerza en el agarre de las muñecas, pero no la soltó.

-Ahora vas a escucharme?- le susurró directamente en su oído, roncamente

-Rukia se estremeció, ruborizándose intensamente.- No…- le susurró igualmente en el oído

-Por qué no?- Ichigo seguía susurrando

-Sé lo que me vas a decir, y no quiero escucharlo…

-Ah, sí? Y según tú qué es lo que vine a decirte?

-…Qué…quieres que sigamos siendo amigos, y es por eso que no me aceptaste cuando me confesé…también…quieres que regrese a Karakura a vivir contigo…pero yo no puedo hacerlo…ninguna…-Rukia sintió que las lágrimas resbalaban de nuevo por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su oreja. Ichigo sintió en su nariz las pequeñas gotas. Sintió un nudo en el estómago: estaba llorando, y de nuevo por su culpa.- No quiero escucharte decir palabras que no arreglan nada, ni me hacen sentir menos estúpida, así que mejor no digas nada!

-Rukia…

-Dije que te callaras!!!

-Vine porque quiero disculparme contigo…

-No te perdono.- Rukia lloraba en silencio, pero ahora era una sensación diferente la que inundaba sus ojos. Ya no era dolor solamente: ahora se mezclaba con la ira. Quién se creía ese mocoso para pedir algo que no merecía?!!! Cómo tenía el descaro de pedirle perdón así como así?!!!- Crees que lo mereces?!!!- estaba ardida, eso se notaba en su voz- Tomaste mi declaración como una broma y aún así crees que YO puedo perdonarte?!!! Eres un imbécil, demonio, insensible!!!

Ichigo escuchaba los sollozos de Rukia. Se merecía todo lo que le estaba diciendo, y lo aceptaría si con eso la recuperaba. Solo quería que estuviera con él. Si no quería que fueran más que amigos, lo entendería, pero no dejaría que se quedara allí. Inconscientemente apretó de nuevo las muñecas de Rukia, haciendo que esta soltara un quejido de disgusto.

-Me estás lastimando, Ichigo…!!!

-Últimamente es lo único que he hecho bien

-…- Rukia no veía el rostro de su sustituto, pero su voz tenía un toque de amargura y auto reproche.

-No solo ahorita te estoy lastimando. Te he lastimado desde hace tiempo, todo porque soy un imbécil que no sabe pensar antes de hablar, ni antes de actuar, porque soy muy orgulloso y no acepto mis errores; porque no te sé entender: no supe interpretar las señales que me mandabas; incluso cuando Tatsuki me golpeó y me dijo todo lo que tuviste que sufrir por mi culpa no lo entendí. Me falta cerebro…

-Definitivamente…

Ichigo soltó una risita apagada. Luego su voz se tornó seria de nuevo:- No tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que me arrepiento de lo que pasó, ni para pedirte que vuelvas. Solo tengo mi obstinación y mi determinación para hacerte volver…- Ichigo se levantó para poder ver el rostro de Rukia, que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Dulcemente la miró y le dijo- …quiero que regreses a mi lado. Eres la única a la que me puedo abrir completamente. De alguna manera detuviste la lluvia y rompiste todas las barreras de mi interior. Eres la shinigami que conquistó mi reino, Rukia. Necesito que estés conmigo, sentirte, olerte cada mañana, verte todo el día, escuchar tu voz cada noche…te necesito a TI, es lo único que me hace falta para estar completo.

Rukia no quería dejarse engañar por esas palabras, no quería actuar como una adolescente enamoradiza que se lanza a los brazos de su amado para luego salir más lastimada. No quería escuchar esas palabras: nunca se imaginó que el chico pudiera ser tan…'delicado' ella. La miraba tan intensamente, pero a la vez tan dulce y devoto que la estremecían de felicidad. Ella lo amaba, eso era lo único que tenía a su favor el naranjito, pero era suficiente. Sintió como si su mente se fuera a un lugar muy lejano para aterrizar en los ojos profundos y misteriosos del peli naranja. Con su mano, sujetó la del muchacho y la llevó a su rostro, apretándola contra este. Cerró los ojos, entrelazando sus dedos de la otra mano con los del shinigami sustituto. Luego, lentamente, se fue irguiendo hasta quedar su rostro a la altura de los pectorales del joven, apoyando su frente contra estos. No quería abrir los ojos: este sueño era demasiado bueno, ahora estaba segura de estar soñando.

-No sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar por tu culpa

-Tienes razón…

-Incluso cuando no te tenía cerca, mi mente estaba inundada de pensamientos sobre ti. No podía dormir sin tener pesadillas, ni podía concentrarme en el día por tener tu imagen grabada. Me distraía con facilidad, no quería dejar de ser yo…no quería salir lastimada…

-Perdóname…

-…y de todos modos terminé haciendo el ridículo de mi vida por nada…me rechazaste, entonces, por qué vienes ahora?

-Solo puedo demostrarte lo equivocado que estaba haciendo esto. Quiero que me entiendas, ahora que yo ya lo hice contigo.

-Eres más maduro de lo que aparentas, Kurosaki-kun…-le dijo con ese tono meloso que sabía que el muchacho odiaba, pero contraria a su predicción, el joven la abrazó fuertemente, y le susurró al oído 'Bienvenida de regreso'. Rukia lo abrazó, posando ambos brazos en la espalda ancha de Ichigo. Podía olerlo, sentirlo, tocarlo como siempre había soñado…no, en realidad era mejor que todas sus fantasías. Era real, de verdad Ichigo la había buscado para hacerla volver. La quería; tal vez no de la forma en que ella lo hacía, pero ya era algo.

-Otra cosa, Rukia. En realidad estaba muy feliz con tu declaración.

-De verdad?! Entonces por qué me dijiste tantas cosas absurdas?!- le dijo, separándose para ver el rostro del chico. La ojivioleta esperaba impaciente la respuesta del sustituto, que no le quitaba la vista de encima tampoco. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros y no respondió nada.- Eres un maldito, Ichigo

-Pero este maldito ha venido para recogerte

-No puedo irme, a menos de que me asignen de misión a ese lugar. Sigo siendo una shinigami, después de todo.

-Me dijo Byakuya que rechazaste el puesto de teniente.

-Sí; no estaba mentalmente preparada.

-Algún día, solo espero que muy lejano

-Por qué?

-Porque luego tendrás que irte a misiones y nos veremos menos

-…Regresaré si me lo ruegas, te arrodillas y saltas como conejo

-No pienso humillarme así!!!

-Entonces me quedo aquí, que te vaya bien en tu viaje de regreso

-Espera, Rukia. Mira, no le haré como conejo; me arrodillo, pero regresa conmigo, por favor.

Rukia le sonrió: Ichigo era inocente, pero era un amor.- Mmm, supongo que por esta vez puedo pasarte el que seas tan tarado. Pero si vuelves a hacerme algo así, te juro que no te perdono ni aunque vengas a buscarme.

Ichigo le sonrió. Hacía mucho que no veía esa expresión tan dulce en el rostro de su amigo, sus ojos cafés tan brillantes, parecía un niño al que acababan de darle un regalo de navidad. Amaba esa expresión, la hacía sentir en el cielo. Esa imagen se acercaba lentamente a ella, acortando las distancias, hasta apoyar sus frentes.

Los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados, escuchando sus respiraciones y sintiendo el calor del otro. Ichigo se moría de ganas de besarla, de acariciar su suave piel, de probar esa piel blanquecina de porcelana, hacerla suya en ese instante. Tomó el rostro de Rukia sin abrir sus ojos, sintió estremecerse al contacto a su compañera, se acercó hasta que sus narices se rozaron, ella no se oponía…pero esa no era la manera de hacerlo. Quería que fueran más que amigos, quería hacerlo de la manera apropiada. Dirigió sus labios a la mejilla de Rukia, besándola largamente y con suavidad. Luego se separó, solo un poco, para poder observarla. Sus ojos violetas estaban entrecerrados tiernamente, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios curveados en una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Ichigo la miraba con una intensidad y un miedo a perderla que compadecieron a la morena, que largó su mano para tocar el rostro tenso del sustituto.

-Rukia, hay…algo que tengo que decirte, y es muy importante.

-Qué cosa?

-Yo…te dije que estaba muy feliz por tu declaración, y es verdad. Nunca creí estar al nivel de alguien como tú…

-Esas son tonterías, Ichigo. Creí haberte dicho que no me importaba nada de eso…

-Ahora lo sé, pero…antes no podía imaginar que tú sintieras lo mismo que yo siento por ti. Nunca pude decírtelo porque creí que te burlarías y me dirías que son un niño inmaduro…que tú me ames es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Qué quieres decir, Ichigo? Sin rodeos

Ichigo soltó una risita. Tenía razón, ya había dicho demasiado sin llegar al punto clave:- T-E A-M-O, enana; no sé cuando comenzó a formarse este…sentimiento, pero ahora que le veo forma, me doy cuenta que tal vez te amo desde que te ví por primera vez.

-…

-Mi deseo por protegerte; mis celos no admitidos cuando otro hombre se atrevía a mirarte, mis ganas de cargarme a todos por ti; incluso mis deseos de tenerte cerca, mi necesidad de ti para recuperarme: todo esto siento por ti.- Rukia seguía en silencio, escuchándolo atentamente. Nunca creyó que semejante declaración pudiera salir del peli naranja, pero ahora, esa dulce melodía acompañada del susurro del viento llegaba a ella para emocionara. Sintió sus lágrimas recorrer de nuevo sus mejillas, pero no por tristeza ni miedo- No, Rukia, no quiero que llores de nuevo…

-No puedo contenerme…-Ichigo le limpió son su pulgar las lágrimas que caían lentamente-…no puedo almacenar tanta felicidad, Ichigo. Es por eso que sale en forma de lágrimas…

-Qué cursi…pero también eres hermosa cuando eres así.

-Qué te gusta más de mí?

-Todo me fascina, no tengo algo en especial, aunque tus ojos…son algo fuera de este y el otro mundo

-Yo también tengo algo que me fascina, además de tu cabello…

-Qué cosa?

-Cuando gritas mi nombre…me encanta escuchar tu voz llamándome.

-…-Ichigo se ruborizó tanto que incluso en la oscuridad Rukia podía notarlo- Cómo no decirlo, si eres la única en la que pienso todo el tiempo

-Has soñado conmigo?-conocía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de los labios de él.

-Varias veces desde hace varios meses- le respondió sin rodeos, lo que hizo que Rukia se ruborizara alegremente- Sueño contigo todas las noches…- le dijo, acercándose de nuevo a su rostro-…y pienso en ti todo el día. Ocupas mi mente, me pones como menso…

-Eso ya lo traías desde que te conozco, Ichigo

-Cierto, pero no era así hasta que entraste a mi mundo. Más bien, creaste uno nuevo, donde pudiera ser yo, realmente yo.

Rukia lo abrazó y le susurró al oído:- Yo también puedo ser realmente yo gracias a ti- Se separaron un poco de él y continuó:- Sabes? Al principio me daba un poco de miedo. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie, y que tú me conocieras a la perfección me hacía sentir…vulnerable, pero poco a poco ese miedo se transformó en gratitud y luego…aquí estoy, sentada encima de ti diciéndote de nuevo que estoy enamorada de ti…

Ichigo no pudo más. La besó en los labios, dulcemente, devorándolos. Ella le correspondió el besó, que duró poco, y luego se separaron. Se miraron ruborizados, pero felices.

-Sabes, ese fue mi primer beso, Ichigo

-También el mío, así que no te preocupes.- Hizo una pausa y se dispuso a preguntarle lo que quería saber- Ahora que sé que aún amas a este tarado, te puedo pedir algo?

-Claro, pero no te aproveches, eh? Tampoco es que piense cumplirte cada cosa que se te ocurra.

-Quieres…?

Pero JUSTO en ese momento TAN importante, un shinigami del sexto escuadrón los interrumpió, informándoles que Kuchiki-taicho quería verlos a ambos en la mansión.

Ichigo molesto y Rukia curiosa por la interrupción se dirigieron al lugar. Ichigo cargó a Rukia como a una princesa y utilizó el shumpo; dejaron atrás al shinigami que los había ido a buscar. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, Ichigo volvió a besar a Rukia sin bajarla. Ella volvió a corresponder el beso, que de nuevo fue corto. Luego la bajó, tomándose de las manos, y entraron a la mansión. De noche era un espectáculo magnífico, casi mágico.

-Llegaron rápido- Byakuya los esperaba frente a la puerta de su despacho. No se sorprendió cuando los vio tomados de la mano. Estaba feliz por su hermana, y orgulloso: era la única en toda la S.S, Hueco Mundo y el Mundo Humano que podía derrotar a Kurosaki Ichigo. Sonrió para sis adentros.

Les indicó que entraran a su despacho. Ya dentro les informó la transferencia de Rukia al sexto escuadrón, teniendo una misión en Karakura. Ambos se sonrieron, cómplices de la noticia.

Cenaron y luego uno de los sirvientes le indicó a Ichigo su habitación. Cuando entró le pareció demasiado grande para lo que él estaba acostumbrado, y eso que era la de huéspedes. Se despidió de Rukia dándole un beso de buenas noches en la frente, recibiendo una sonrisa bellísima como contestación. Se acostó. Estuvo dando vueltas en el futón sin conciliar el sueño durante varias horas. Decidió dar una vuelta para refrescarse y luego intentaría dormir de nuevo.

Salió de su habitación, encontrándose a Rukia sentada frente a su puerta, mirando el cielo.

-Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-Esperaba a que salieras. Conociéndote seguro no pudiste conciliar el sueño y decidiste dar un paseo para refrescarte y luego volver a intentar dormir un poco.

-Me conoces perfectamente- le dijo, sentándose junto a ella. Miró el cielo, hermosamente estrellado, aunque la luz de la luna llena las opacaba. Para él, Rukia era la luna. Tenía muchas cosas que valoraba, pero eran opacadas por ella. Muchas veces le habían dicho que él era el sol, y su única compañera era la, la única que podía mantenerlo a raya, la única que siempre estaría ahí para detener su avance imprudente. Le sonrió justo cuando ella volteó a mirarlo, y se rió con voz baja. Luego se aproximaron lentamente hasta rozar sus labios y encontrarlos en un profundo beso. Ichigo tomó el rostro de Rukia con una mano y su cintura con la otra, aproximándola a él. Ella puso sus manos en los pectorales del sustituto sin romper el beso, que se intensificaba a cada momento. Ichigo delineó con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de Rukia, lo que la obligó a romper el contacto

-Qué sucede?

-Ichigo, creo que te falta un paso para que esto sea como debe ser

Ichigo no lo comprendió al principio, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que no le había pedido ser su novia oficialmente. Sonrió pícaro, con los ojos brillosos por la emoción, y luego le preguntó directamente;

-Rukia, te gustaría ser MI NOVIA?

-No lo sé, tendría que pensármelo- a Rukia le encantaba hacer desatinar al muchacho

-Puedo convencerte

-No lo creo…

Ichigo la besó, apenas un roce, luego se separó para decirle:- Y ahora?

-No es suficiente…

Beso.- Qué me dices, cambiaste de opinión?

-Nop, necesito un incentivo más fuerte…

Ichigo la besó apasionadamente, recostándola sobre el suelo de madera, acariciando por sobre la ropa su cintura. Ella gimió ahogadamente. Ichigo movió sus labios a la mandíbula de ella para comenzar un camino de besos hasta el cuello, donde se detuvo.- Ahora?

-Acepto.

-Qué hacen aquí los dos, despiertos y JUNTOS?

Ambos se levantaron al reconocer la voz: Byakuya estaba con los brazos cruzados mirándolos reprobatoriamente.- Kurosaki Ichigo, creí haberte dado a conocer los puntos a cumplir en tu relación con Rukia.

-L-los recuerdo…

-Entonces, si no quieres que me arrepienta de otorgarles mi ayuda por pensar que estabas quebrantándolos, vete a dormir ahora mismo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos jóvenes se pusieron en pie y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que se extrañaban demasiado como para poder siquiera pensar en dormir.

~~O~~

Ichigo llevaba ya una semana de haber vuelto a Karakura. Lo primero que hizo fue avisarle a su familia que había ido a buscar a Rukia y la había convencido de que regresara. Su padre lo felicitó y luego se puso a relatar una historia inventada de cómo su hijo había perdido su virginidad con su hermosa tercera hija, lo que le valió una buena madriza de parte de su hijo. Karin y Yuzu lo felicitaron y le dijeron que esperaban cuidara mucho a Rukia para que eso no se volviera a repetir.

En la escuela Tatsuki casi lo mata por haberla ido a buscar aún cuando lo había amenazado, pero luego se le pasó al enterarse de que volvería. Todos en el instituto esperaban que regresara, pero ni el muchacho supo decirles el día exacto.

Él era el más impaciente de todos. No había visto a su novia desde la noche en que durmió en la mansión, ya que al día siguiente a primera hora Byakuya le dijo que regresara y Rukia lo alcanzaría en unos días. Había pensado en ir a buscarla, pero como confiaba en que ella se las arreglaría para ir a su lado, esperó pacientemente. Seguramente Byakuya le estaba dando a conocer los 'puntos' de su aprobada relación sana y detalles de su misión en Karakura.

Estaba tendido en su cama sin hacer nada. Miraba el techo pensando en Rukia; era inevitable, se sentía como un estúpido al que le quitaron parte de su cerebro, pero era una parte de estar…'enamorado', aunque se escuchara cursi. En eso sintió como alguien caía encima de él, sofocándolo.

-QUÉ..?!!!!

-Ya regresé!!!

-Rukia!!! Volviste!!! Por qué te tardaste tanto, eh?!!!

-Nii-sama me dijo lo que platicaron sobre nuestra relación, y me dijo la misión que tendría mientras estuviera en Karakura

-Y cuál es?

-Vigilarte todo el tiempo

-Ese maldito…!!!

-Ese 'maldito' como tú lo acabas de llamar es muy listo: si tengo esta misión podremos estar juntos mientras tú poseas poderes espirituales, así que no te quejes, Ichigo.

-…Supongo que le debemos una

Rukia le sonrió para después abalanzársele y comenzarlo a besar. Ichigo la tumbó en la cama debajo de él, y la besó con entusiasmo. La había extrañado, todo de ella le hacía falta, era…lo que hacía su corta vida una aventura interesante. Rukia rompió el beso para recordarle lo que Byakuya había prohibido en su relación, pero él se burló.

-Nadie le va a decir si cumplimos o no sus reglas.

-Nos va a estar checando seguido

-Pero los únicos que lo sabremos somos tú y yo, y no nos delataremos así nos cueste la vida

-Me siento mal por Nii-sama…engañarlo cuando él nos ayudó tanto…

-Lo entenderá, Rukia

-Lo sé

Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, aún sobre la cama. Ichigo puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Rukia, que estaba flexionada, para comenzar a recorrer sus piernas perfectas. Su piel era suave, toda ella parecía hecha a mano. Rukia acariciaba el cuello de su novio, dejando que la lengua de él se introdujera en su boca, disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones.

-QUÉ HACEN, PUBERTOS DESCONTROLADOS?!!!

Se separaron para ver quién los había interrumpido tan abruptamente. Kon estaba saliendo del armario cuando se encontró con esa imagen casi erótica de sus amigos, y no le parecía en nada.

-Nee-chan, Idiota, no pueden hacer eso en casa!!!

-Y a ti que te importa, peluche sin relleno!!!

-Sin relleno!!! SIN RELLENO?!!!

-Eso dije, peluche sordo y estúpido!!!

-Le diré a Byakuya-san que no están cumpliendo sus reglas!!!

-Cómo sabes de las reglas de Nii-sama?!

-Él me asignó la misión de vigilar que cumplieran su parte del trato, jeje

Ichigo agarró al peluche y lo amarró al escusado como Rukia lo había hecho una vez. Luego regresó y volvió a besar a Rukia, separándose un poco para decirle:

-En qué estábamos?

-Creo que me besabas apasionadamente…

-Ya recordé…

Siguieron besándose sin ser consientes del tiempo ni de nadie más. Se amaban, y como Rukia siempre había pensado, su historia tuvo el final feliz que merecía.

FIN

**Finished!!!!**

**Si les gustó, no les gustó, me mandan un zape etc., déjenme un REVIEW!!!!**

**Los kiero, sigan leyendo mi otro fic!!!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!!!!**

**LARGA VIDA A CHAPPY!!!!**


	5. Importante

**HOLA A TODOS LOS ICHIRUKISTAS!!!!!**

**Bueno, esta vez solo lo puse para agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron un review en el ùltimo capi de la historia y para ****darles unos avisos importantes ^.^**

**Bueno, primero agradecimientos ^.^:**

***Yorozuya-fer : me alegra que te haya gustado, procuraré que los demás fics sean tan buenos como dices ^.^**

***Flerasgard : oh, gracias (tarde, pero segura .) me alegra que me tomes como una de tus preferidas en las historias, espero todos mis fics te vayan a gustar igual ^.^**

***Tsukishirohime-chan : bueno, me alegra que te gustara ^.^**

***Anita509 : de verdad 1000 Grax!!! ^.^**

***story love : no vi sheik 2, pero si tu dices… komo sea gracias! ^.^**

***chofisima : yo también adoro a Bya-kun, jeje ^.^**

***Naoko tendo : que bueno que te agrado, espero que en las que siguen tmbn me dejes R&R, GRAX! ^.^**

***Rukia-chan : me encanta escribir, y me alegra que leas todo lo que sale de mi mente retorcida, jeje ^.^**

***Yo (o sea tú, aunq ni idea de kmo t llams T.T) : sí…por cosas así es que vale la pena luchar ^.^**

***NemuAsakura : (m lo dejast en el capi 2) me gusta q te haya encantado, hice lo mejor que pude ^.^**

***chappyxrukia : ni t creas, Bya-kun tmbn puede tner sus errorcitos de vez en kuando jeje ^.^**

***Yuri Reed : mas vale tarde q nunk, no? Yo tmbn me atraso en leer ls fics q me gustan alguna veces, jeje. Grax, q bueno q t gustño! ^.^**

***Bellatrix-chan : ojala hayas saboreado tu paletita de fresa, jaja ^.^**

***temari7 : (ah~ komo m gusta el 7…) perdón x la falta de lemmon, es solo q no lo konsideré necesario para la historia, jeje (nunk pongo kosas q no me hacen falta para la historia jeje) Grax x tu review! ^.^**

***Uchiha Katze : cierto, pero Bya-kun prefiere tenerlos Vi-Gi-La-Dos~ ^.^**

***verónica flores : (mi prima se apellida igual, jaja) cierto, ese es el Happy End esperado por todos los ichirukistas ^.^**

***MkHime : oh, me avisas lo de tu historia, xfis ^.^**

*** : Vaya, q cosas, lastima q nadie mas q Kubo Tite-sama sabe la respuestas~ Q bueno q te gustó , la verdad yo lloré mientras lo escribía, jeje ^.^**

**Bueno, ahora el aviso importante (bueno, son dos…):**

**Primerop:**** estoy escribiendo otra historia q, si les gustó esta, SEGURO q la otra TAMBIËN. Se llama ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE, y llevo super poquito arriba, pero me interesa q la lean tmbn, xfis ^.^ Bueno, se las dedico a todos ustedes, espero q les guste igual ^.^**

**Segundop:**** en cuanto termine alguna de las dos historias q stoy scribiendo ('Amor en Juego' y la q viene arriba) tengo planeada una SEGUNDA TEMPORADA de Our Sweet Symphony (aplausos, aplausos ^.^)**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora…si tengo algo más que avisar vuelvo a ponerlo aquí jeje**

**, cambio y fuera!!!!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!!!!**

**Larga vida a Chappy!!!!!!!!**

**^.^**


End file.
